A Fate Beyond Stars
by TimoremCordeNostro
Summary: As a pair of twin brothers are reunited under grave circumstances, one a Jedi Master and the other a Sith Lord, they finally come together to find a way to help their dying sister. As they do however they are launched into another world, a different world, will the course of the Future be thrown off course by a simple act of selflessness? (SWTOR & RWBY Crossover AU, multiple OC's.)
1. Chapter 1: We Arrive

**AN at bottom.**

* * *

A girl with silver hair lies on a medical bed motionless with laboured breathing, even with a breathing mask, a heart monitor and more, she's hooked up to the many machines trying to keep her alive. Emphasis on trying.

Pus leaks from her eyes and mouth, her complexion is deathly pale and eyes are bloodshot red. It's clear as day she is in tonnes of pain. Yet she still manages to smile behind the breathing mask as she looks to her side.

Beside her is a boy with black hair and closed eyes, "Tenebris..." She softly calls to him. His response is opening his eyes wide and looking down to his side where she lay, with eyes showing the corruption of the dark side within them. The glow of the red eyes show his deep connection to the dark side.

She is barely able take the breathing mask off to make herself more comfortable, but she manages to do it with the help of Tenebris. "What are you doing today?" She asks weakly with curiosity and laboured breathing and pale complexion as she barely looks up at a boy much older than she is.

Regardless, he smiles, not in pleasure of her suffering, but her ability to endure the suffering and maintain a smile, it honestly fills his heart with Hope, "It's good to see you smile, little sister." He said with a soft and calming tone before smiling with her. "I know, you've been saying that everyday for seven years." She said weakly with her usual childish tone.

Tenebris takes her fragile hand and locks his fingers with her own, "Please tell me," she asks, "I know you're itching to say something." She asks weakly.

"I'm...I'm going to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," Tenebris said as he looks down with sadness, "...There's someone...I think there's someone there who can make you well again." Tenebris said calmly yet with uncertainty as he clenches his fist in anger at the memories brought back, he kept his rage in check however, knowing full well that his current company doesn't need the negative emotions.

She loses her smile for a second before raising another, "Tenebris," she said and getting him to look down at her rather than the floor, "You know as well as I that my death is inevitable. Stop trying to find a way to cure me and be free." She pleads weakly.

"You know I cannot do that," he said monotonously, "I was 10 years old the day I pledged to take care of you until the end, or at least I find a way to restore your health, and I will never stop until I find a way. I know it's selfish but you're all I have left." Tenebris said with sadness filling his eyes and voice. "I can't let you go yet," he said as tears fill his eyes.

The simple thought of leaving her bringing him to tears. In response to his sadness, she places her soft palm on his cheek, "That's where you're wrong," she said with her brightest smile. Tenebris knows exactly who she is talking about.

"Hana, Lumen, is the last person I ever want to see." Tenebris said containing his anger, "He had his reasons," Hana said weakly. Tenebris, slowly gets up from his seat and slowly walks around the room as he contemplates, "I just...Why did he have to leave when we needed him most?" Tenebris asks hatefully and rhetorically. "When mom and dad died he up'd and left for the Jedi temple." He took a breath so he wouldn't over boil with anger.

"He had his reasons for leaving, you seem like you hate him, but you still miss him." Hana said weakly, Tenebris looks down at Hana with a soft and plain expression, "Go to the Jedi Temple, find him and, if you can, bring him back here. You're not the only one that wishes to see, Lumen, again." Hana said weakly with a soft smile, which he cannot resist to smile with her. "Alright," Tenebris said happily.

"I just wonder if he even cares enough to agree to come," Tenebris said sadly, his body becomes tense with worry that he won't be able to persuade, Lumen.

When, Hana, places her palm on his fist with effort he calms down and relieves the tension throughout his body, "Don't hate him...he'll come. I know he will..." She said calmly with a warm smile that could brighten even the darkest of lost souls before closing her eyes to rest.

Tenebris slowly and silently gets up from his seat and places the breathing mask over his sister's mouth again to aid in her breathing, "I'll be back little sister." Tenebris whispers before gently kissing her on the head.

His expression turns from calm and happy to angry and summons his two lightsabers to his hands and places the hilts onto his belt and walks out of the room.

It is revealed that he wears traditional black and baggy Sith robes with a dark red belt. Chrome-red plasteel gauntlets, shoulders and boots armour. His hair is spiky and long, most of it is black with some white bangs. His glowing red eyes resonate with the red planet of Korriban, the Sith home world. Wherever he is, he is far from the Sith temple.

Tenebris, inhales the foul air, it is a fitting odour for a planet that resonates with the Dark side such as this one. Tenebris, looks across the seemingly endless red rocky mountains and cliffs of Korriban. His complexion becomes much clearer despite the small sandstorms.

Tenebris, exhales before carefully walking down the steep rocky hills towards an Imperial Starship, which is a risky ship to use when entering Republic space especially after the assault on Coruscant, but he doesn't really have the time to be picky. The air tight hatch opens up, revealing the very complex machinery and technology and he climbs into the seat.

The air tight hatch closes, separating the air from the planet from the oxygen contained within the starship. The ship ascends upwards at the push of a button. Tenebris pushes a lever forward, activating the thrusters and putting them on full blast.

The red sky's soon become the black void of space filled with the small kindle of light from distant stars and planets, revealing their beauty to him. He looks out at the stars to help him relax before going into light speed. As the blue and cloudy tunnel of light speed rushes past him he grimaces. "You're the last person I ever want to see, Lumen, but now I need your help." Tenebris thinks as his hand clenches the piloting controls with almost enough force to crush them.

He remains tense even as he leaves light speed and lays eyes on the city world and capital of the Galactic Republic. One side of the city can be seen facing the sun, the other in the dark, normally they leave the artificial lights on anyway, to his knowledge atleast.

Lumen, stands in a room, opposite Jedi younglings training with their new lightsabers, "The Force is your faithful servant as well as your shield, it is just a matter of trusting it with your life. Basically it controls you but it also obeys your commands, confusing but it's basic." Lumen said monotonously with a light smile.

Lumen has snow-white spiky hair and deep blue eyes. He wears clothing similar to Tenebris, baggy white robes with a double blade lightsaber on its magnetic holster.

"So we must learn to trust the Force before we can use it?" A small girl asks as she takes the blindfold off and deactivates her lightsaber. "Yes," Lumen agrees as he looks towards her. "From the beginning it has always been your guide and will walk beside you whichever path you choose to walk from here. Whether it be light...or dark," Lumen said monotonously with a smile, "It will always be there by your side." Lumen explains.

"Heh, the dark side," A boy said as he takes the blindfold off, "only the weak embrace it and only cowards use it. The Sith are a bunch of scum." A boy said pridefully with an arrogant smile.

"Youngling," Lumen said, "I grew up on Korriban." He said monotonously losing his smile. Those words caused the entire room to go silent and all the younglings take off the blindfolds to listen.

"You, a master in the Jedi order was raised on Korriban?" Another youngling asks, "The ancient home world of the Sith?" He asks. "Indeed I was, I left because of desire and I left in anger at my heritage." Lumen said monotonously. "My father was a Sith Inquisitor and my mother a Sith Warrior. My last name belongs to an ancient and powerful Sith Lord, Kallig." Lumen said.

The younglings gawk at his story, and the one who criticised the Sith feels slightly bad, "But I learned a very important lesson during my time there." Lumen said monotonously with a smile, thus the atmosphere changes for the better.

"I not only learned to resist the dark side, but I also learned how to recognise it." Lumen explained monotonously, "That is an important lesson I wish to teach you one day. I'm going to put you through the lure of the dark side and I will rely on you to resist it. This requires a strong will and I will depend on you to resist it. Whether you do or do not resist it you all will still be my students. No matter wha-"

Lumen, pauses mid-sentence as he senses a dark and familiar presence approach the temple, "Speaking of the Dark side." Lumen said as he approaches the exit and out towards the Jedi temple entrance. Unbeknownst to him he is being followed by the younglings he was teaching. Upon reaching the entrance of the temple he finds, Tenebris, surrounded by four Jedi temple guards as well as three Jedi Knights.

"I keep telling you, I'm trying to reach Jedi Master Lumen Kallig." Tenebris said angrily and he clenches his fists, "And we keep telling you, you cannot enter the temple, Sith!" The Jedi knight said monotonously. "Calm down everyone, fellow Jedi please refrain from pointing your lightsabers at our guest." Lumen asks politely. The three Jedi look away from, Tenebris, to, Lumen.

"Master Lumen, I wouldn't call a Sith a 'guest'." The Jedi knight explains with disdain towards, Tenebris. "I know this man very well, don't worry, he can be trusted," Lumen explains with ease and trust towards, Tenebris. Hesitantly, the Jedi knight asks, "Stand down guards." The Jedi asks.

The guards lower their blasters and the Jedi deactivate their lightsabers and walk away with ease. Lumen, watches as the three Jedi and the five guards walk away.

Lumen, walks over to, Tenebris, at the same time behind, Lumen, the younglings peak their heads out the entrance of the temple. The Jedi and the Sith come face to face with each other, both share the same expression. "So, Tenebris. Why have you come?" Lumen asks monotonously.

Tenebris, scowls at him, "What? No 'Hello. Long time no see'. It's nice to see you again by the way!" Tenebris said sarcastically. "If you have come for no other reason than to complain, leave." Lumen said monotonously. Tenebris, clenches his fist harder, "I have come at the request of, Hana." He said.

Lumen's, monotonous expression shifts to surprise and worry, "Hana...is she-" Lumen asks with concern, "Dead? No, but she hasn't got long left," Tenebris explains calmly. Lumen, sighs softly with relief. "You know, maybe with your help I could have cured her years ago, but then you had to abandon us and join the Jedi order." Tenebris said disdainfully, his left eye twitching slightly.

Lumen, can't help but sigh out of disappointment, "Hana, is dying of an illness conjured by the Dark side. There was no chance we were going to cure her even if I had stayed." Lumen said monotonously. Tenebris, reacts badly and places his hand around, Lumen's, neck but doesn't squeeze hard enough to cut off oxygen.

Tenebris, eventually lets go of his neck and partially accepting the fact that there is no way for him to cure, Hana, however he is still hesitant from denial. "So I have wasted seven years of my life holding onto false hope?" Tenebris asks rhetorically. "I wouldn't say that," Lumen said monotonously, "You wanted to spend as long as you could with our sister and you did everything to make it happen. That costed your appearance didn't it," Lumen said looking his deathly ill complexion.

"Our sister," a youngling in the distance asks, "Wait, you two are related?" A youngling asks as they all rush out behind them. Now that they look at, Lumen, and, Tenebris, they look exactly alike, "Yes, Tenebris is my twin," Lumen said unfazed by that fact, the younglings on the other hand are gawking at the resemblance of the two.

The spiky hair, the fashion sense, the facial features and height, etc. They're like force-sensitive clones, one who aligns with the light, the other with the dark, the only difference would be personality, but then again when is that ever the same? "Tenebris, here is also a Lord of the Sith, but he's a good person." Lumen explains monotonously looking down at the younglings.

"One last lesson from me today younglings is never judge someone by the title they hold from birth or have gained through their actions, it's why they do it. My brother here may look like an agent of evil from the red eyes, pale skin and black veins but for the past seven years he's been trying to keep our little sister, Hana, alive to find a way to cure her. His actions are selfless and noble," Lumen explains monotonously, Tenebris, narrowing his eyes at, Lumen, slightly in the background by basically saying he looks like a stereotypical villain.

"Now younglings, me and my brother have a lot of catching up to do, please be on your way." Lumen says monotonously, "You always speak in monotone, can you atleast be a bit more emotional?" Tenebris asks rhetorically. The younglings walk away until they're out of sight.

"Right, now that that's out of the way," Lumen said before completely exhaling and leaning his forehead against, Tenebris's, chest with a tired sigh. "What the-" "By the force," Lumen exhaled loudly, "The Sith have it easy, you don't have to suppress your emotions." Lumen said with relief.

"Wait...wat," Tenebris asks in confusion at his brothers sudden outburst of emotions. "Sorry," Lumen said as he calms down and stands straight, "I had to set an example for the future of the Jedi order, I can't show emotions anywhere in the temple or around other Jedi." Lumen said with relief.

Tenebris, is completely dumbfounded that he was fooled by, Lumen's, apathetic and monotonous façade. "So," Lumen said calmly, "How long has, Hana, got?" Lumen asks with curiosity. "A few days at most. I'll be surprised if she lasts the night, that's why I wanted you to come and see her one last time before her time comes." Tenebris explains looking down in sadness.

"Then we don't have much time," Lumen said as he wraps his thumb and fore finger around his chin. "Tenebris, have you heard of the Pool of Knowledge or the Font of Power?" Lumen asks. Tenebris tenses and widens his eyes in awe, "I have heard the legends." Tenebris said with awe.

Tenebris, slaps himself around the face and gets back to the subject at hand, "Wait this has nothing to do with, Hana." Tenebris said as, Lumen, pulls out two flasks containing clear fluids, "Now...I want you to consider this very carefully...I...I think I know a way to save, Hana." Lumen said nervously.

Tenebris, looks down at the small flasks held in, Lumen's, hand and deduces very quickly as to the contents of said flasks, "Wait...are those flasks containing the essence from the Font of Power and the Pool of Knowledge!" Tenebris asks almost screaming.

"I feel like I have done something incredibly taboo!" Lumen said nervously with sweat running down his head. Tenebris begins to shake, Lumen's, shoulders so much his head swings back and forward, "Hey, snap out of it! The life of our sister is more important than any taboo things you can do, in fact, I'm probably worse than you are!" Tenebris said angrily, "We need to go to Korriban."

Tenebris, stops shaking his brother's shoulders, "Alright," Lumen said calmly after the dizziness wore off, "wait here and give me a minute to prepare to leave." He said before turning towards the entrance and walking back into the temple.

Tenebris, watches as, Lumen, walks back into the temple with a slightly elevated pace. The look of confusion on, Tenebris's, face remains, "What the hell was that?" Tenebris asks rhetorically to himself, "Maybe he's still the brother I grew up with. He hasn't changed much," he thinks as he sits down in front of the temple entrance, waiting. Sipping on some of his favourite drink that he still had leftover from the hour long landing procedure. The memories of their childhood come back to, Tenebris as he looks up at the sky.

 **Eight years prior to events in the present,**

A young, Lumen, is sitting down on the red rocks of Korriban, reading a book on Sith rituals, force abilities and mystical knowledge. The look in his eyes show that he can't escape the grasp a book can hold on someone. The need to finish and the desire to know more overpowering him.

"Brother," a young Tenebris calls to his older twin brother, by a few hours, his complexion resembles his brother's and his eyes are a reddish-brown. "Mother wants you to come home," Tenebris said. "Tell her to give me a few more minutes, I'm almost done." Lumen said without looking away from the book, "You said that yesterday morning. Besides mother knew you would say that, so she asked me if you weren't willing to come I would have to take the books away from you by force."

Lumen, reacts to that threat poorly and shoots up from sitting down, dropping the book and turns to his brother with a menacing expression, "You wouldn't dare!" Lumen said angrily. "I so would," Tenebris replies angrily. Their foreheads lock, both sharing the same expression of anger towards each other.

"Don't fight," a girls voice said. The two brothers calm down and look to the source of the voice, a four-year-old, Hana, standing next to them with a sad expression holding her favourite teddy. "Hana," the twins say in unison, they both walk up to her. "Don't be sad, we're brothers, it's what we do." Tenebris said kindly towards her. "Exactly, there's no reason to be sad. We do this all the time," Lumen said kindly as he pats her head gently.

"How sweet," a woman's voice said as she approaches. "Mother," the twins said in unison. "Looking after your younger sister just as older siblings should." The former Emperor's Wrath said in a motherly tone. She gets down to their level, "You two are growing up faster as each day passes. The way you both treat your sister makes me proud!" She said happily.

The three children look up at her with a big smile before they receive a motherly hug from her, "I don't know what we would do without you, mother!" Lumen said happily. Their mother, the Sith Warrior, smiles back at them, "I will stay with you all as long as I can, but I won't always be there when you need me," she said.

"That's right," A male voice spoke up as he approaches. It is revealed to be the Sith Inquisitor, Darth Nox or Lord Kallig. "Lumen, Tenebris," he said, "we're not always going to be around, so we need you to be ready to take care of yourselves. So it's up to you both to look after, Hana, and each other when the time comes when you won't see us ever again." Kallig said with a smile, but in his eyes he wants to cry at that fact. "That's why I need you to grow up fast, okay?" He asks.

"We never understood those words until it happened. The day our parents died was the day, Hana, fell ill, it was also the day, Lumen, left Korriban. That day was the worst in my life." Tenebris thinks sadly.

 **Back in the present,**

Lumen, walks out of the Jedi temple with a backpack filled with the many contents he wishes to bring. "Hey," Tenebris said curiosity, "what's with the backpack?" He asks. "Oh," Lumen said as he looks up and smiles, "I forgot to tell you? I'm leaving the Jedi temple permanently."

"Eh?" Tenebris said with a confused expression for the Force knows how many times today, "You're...leaving the Jedi order?" He asks hesitantly while maintaining his expression of confusion, making sure he heard his brother correctly. "Listen" Lumen begins as he places a hand on, Tenebris's shoulder, "I never wanted to leave Korriban, I never wanted to leave you with, Hana, on her deathbed. I left because, I to, want to save, Hana. Now come on, let's return home," Lumen said happily before walking on.

Tenebris, stands still as, Lumen, continues to walk off, "I had you all wrong, Lumen, I thought you left for selfish reasons." Tenebris said as he turns to face his brother's back. Lumen, stops and looks past his own shoulder, "Actually it was for selfish reasons. I am devoted to healing, Hana, as you are," Lumen said.

Tenebris, cannot help but gawk at his brother's reason for leaving him and, Hana, on Korriban. "Like I said to my students-it doesn't matter what you do, it's why you do it," Lumen said monotonously and continues walking. Tenebris, smiles before trying to catch up with, Lumen. "Come on, brother, let's go home,"

At that moment, Tenebris', pale complexion fades away into the same complexion as his brother and his red glowing eyes turn a reddish-brown; letting go of all the hate he held against his brother, instead replacing it with the same brotherly love he once held so long ago.

Lumen, and, Tenebris, look down at a slumbering, Hana, still as deathly ill as ever. "You can see pus leaking from her eyes and mouth. It's a horrible sight to see," Tenebris explains looking down in sadness at his sister. Lumen, looks down in terror at how deathly ill she has become. The expression of shock, sadness and anguish hitting him all at once, his resolve weakening slightly, "You saw her this way everyday for seven years? How?" He asks on the brink of tears as he falls to his knees.

"Lu...men..." Hana weakly asks as she awakens. Lumen lifts his head up in awe to hear her voice again, "Hana?" Lumen asks. "It's been awhile...big brother. I knew you would come," Hana weakly said with a smile. Lumen, smiles back at her and replies, "Indeed it has. Are you in much pain?" He asks considerately. "A little...it doesn't hurt as much as it did when I first contracted it." She said weakly.

"Well that's a little good news I suppose," Lumen said as he smiles and wipes away the tears forming in his eyes. "It's good to see you again after all these years," Hana said weakly taking off the breathing mask. She looks at him in the eyes with a smile, "I'm so happy, our family is reunited." Hana said weakly but happily.

"Yes, after all this time...finally," Lumen said and happily with a smile. Lumen, takes hold of her fragile hand. "Lumen," Tenebris asks, in response he looks up at him, "it's time. I just need her to fall asleep, then we can begin." Tenebris said with confidence renewed in the possibility of a cure.

"What are you two up to?" Hana asks weakly with childlike curiosity. The twins look down at, Hana, with a confident smile, "We're going to make you better." Lumen said smiling. "You're still trying," Hana asks. "Both of you, I have made peace with myself and accepted my fate, please don't waste any more of your time on me."

"Hana," Lumen said with ease, "I'm afraid I cannot accept that. Now...sleep," Lumen said as he places his hand on her forehead and, Hana, closes her eyes again. "I used the Force to put her to sleep. This should past for at least an hour. Now..." Lumen said before taking out the flask that contains the essence from the Pool of Knowledge, "Wait!" Tenebris interrupts, Lumen, stops where he is.

"Wouldn't applying the essence directly be dangerous?" Tenebris asks. Lumen, closes the flask at that realisation. "The sudden power could react badly with the illness and strengthen its effects," Tenebris said with worry. Lumen, sighs, "How would we apply it? Slowly but not too much in quantity..." Lumen asks in curiosity as he wraps his fingers around his chin and begins contemplating.

It's not long before, Lumen, begins to panic and loses hope quickly of ever curing, Hana. "Oh...what are we going to do?" Lumen asks in desperation as he places his hand over his face. Tenebris, has to think hard now and think of an idea to combat the situation both he and his brother are facing. His heart begins racing but he cannot allow the agitation to blind him. Then an idea comes to mind.

"I have an idea," Tenebris said, Lumen, jumps to the conclusion that it will work, "Really! Tell me," He almost begs. "I do have an idea, but it's risky." Tenebris said calmly. The irony of the situation is a Sith being calmer than a Jedi. "Come with me and bring, Hana," Tenebris said calmly.

Tenebris, guides, Lumen, into a room. In the centre of the circular basin, around it are symbols of the ancient language of the Sith, "What is this place?" Lumen asks with curiosity. "This was one of my last attempts to cure, Hana. This basin would fill with a substance capable of healing or curing any ailment by literally removing your conscious from your physical body, fixing any damages and place your conscious back into your body. Even this didn't work," Tenebris explains monotonously.

"So," Lumen begins, "what makes you think this time will work?" Lumen asks curiously. "If we combine the essences of the Pool of Knowledge and the Font of Power with this ancient healing artefact, I think it will turbo charge or modify the healing factor to almost omni levels." Tenebris explains with uncertainty.

"I doubt they were designed for that purpose, but are you sure it's at all plausible?" Lumen asks. "If we're wrong, people will learn from our mistake. It's our only hope right now, I just need you to trust me." Tenebris said as he looks into, Lumen's, eyes. The look of desperation is unmistakable in his eyes.

Lumen, let's out a sigh of uncertainty, but he goes along with the plan as another and final attempt to save, Hana. Lumen, sets her slumbering body in the centre of the circular basin. But in case something goes wrong he kisses her forehead as a final goodbye, if it should come to that.

Tenebris, walks up to them both, Lumen, standing on, Hana's, right, Tenebris, her left. "Take the flasks out," Tenebris asks monotonously. Lumen, takes out the two flasks and opens the tops. The twins become tense as they prepare for the worst. Tenebris, uses the force to activate the ancient Sith artefact, and the basin begins to fill with a glowing red substance.

The red substance reaches and flows above their. "Pour the essence of the Pool of Knowledge and the Font of Power into the red liquid." Tenebris asks of, Lumen, which he does without hesitation, but nervous about the results.

The mixture of the three chemicals turn the red liquid from a glowing blood red to a glowing cyan blue, much to their surprise. "At least it didn't explode," Tenebris comments with relief. Suddenly, Hana's, breathing becomes clear and her pale skin is slowly disappearing to her natural complexion, "Look!" Tenebris said excitedly.

Hana's, complexion returns to normal, the pus around her eyes and mouth recede, and she finds it easier to breathe. The twins fall to their knees and place their hands in the cyan substance with a gawking expression, "It's working!" Lumen said happily.

Hana, opens her eyes and is welcomed by the sight of her older brothers' smiles. "Lumen...Tenebris...you actually-" Hana is interrupted. "Of course we did, like we promised." Tenebris said happily.

They each smiled happily, Hana proceeding to hug the necks of her older brothers very tight leading them both to have to rebalance themselves and preserve air in case they're suffocated by how tight Hana is hugging them, they remained this way for a full minute before Hana finally broke the silence. "Thank you." Her voice conveying gratefulness and beginning the tears of joy.

None of them noticed the slight glow Hana and the basin emitted before it was too late, the basin setting alight and Hana glowing brightly. The last thing any of them saw before feeling a slight burning sensation is a bright blue and white light in the form of flames, each of them wondered if they were dead or The Force was just playing a cruel joke on them.

No warm embrace of a God or Angels came to greet them nor the cold expanse of eternal darkness, or even The Force. But rather a large amount of air blowing against Tenebris's face eliciting him to open one eye slightly, which lead to both his eyes shooting open and widening at the same time, he's falling, and at the current moment, very fast.

He closed his eyes "This is all a dream, this is all a dream." He tried to reassure himself, it worked, until he opened his eyes again. "Okay not a dream!" He practically shouted with pure anxiety as he began screaming in a way Jack Sparrow would be proud of.

He put himself in a position that would slow his decent but it wouldn't be enough to survive the fall even with his force based abilities being above and beyond what they should be, spending your life on Korriban does that to you.

As he went past a set of clouds he could now see the marshlands below him making him wonder just how high he is and where he is, right before realising he's around 10 seconds away from hitting the ground. He continued screaming until he pauses right before hitting the ground and then dropping to the ground again face first with a thud. "Ow." His muffled voice came from the wet grass.

"Tenebris, get up, we've got to find Hana!" He could hear the slightly distressed voice of Lumen reach his ears leading Tenebris to stand up with a grunt at the current back pain and brushed himself off. He closed his eyes and searched for Hana using The Force, nearly instantly spotting her unique aura after spending years with Hana. **(Coincidence not intended - T.)**

"This way." Tenebris said in a no nonsense tone as himself and his brother ran to the location of their newly revived little sister, lightsaber hilts in hand. When they arrived, they found Hana to be unconscious but breathing. "Is she okay?" Lumen asks with anxiety. "She's fine, just out of it." Tenebris said with a sigh of relief which Lumen also gave off.

Tenebris paused in his place and almost instantly stood launching some force lightning at a black wolf looking creature with white bone covering it, the lightning made the thing shriek in pain and curl up into a ball before Tenebris puts it out of its misery with a lightsabre to the head.

At this Lumen activates his double ended lightsaber and Tenebris activates his other lightsaber, one for each hand. As they do this Beowolf howls can be heard far and wide eliciting them both to stand in a protective manner around Hana. "None of them touches Hana." Tenebris says with steadily growing anger. "Agreed, let's see if you've been practicing since remaining on Korriban." Lumen said with a monotone and dry humour as always.

"First to 50." Tenebris says with a smirk, Lumen simply nodding as the pack of wolves start to charge towards them, the world seems to slow down as they both prepared to parry any attacks coming their way, Tenebris sending force lightning to his lightsabers to act as overkill.

As one got with arms length of Tenebris, he began twirling his sabers in a circle in front of him, cutting up the Beowolves arms and pausing his left saber to decapitate it before pushing it away with the Force. Lumen wasn't having quite as easy a time as he had to angle the sabers to block both claw attacks and slice the thing in half diagonally and immediately repeating the pattern only this time he managed to slice off half its head and shoulder.

"This is a little easy!" Tenebris said as he sliced a Beowolf at his side whilst simultaneously electrocuting another. Shocking. **(I'm so sorry - T)** Lumen didn't have time to respond as he had to kickflip off one whilst decapitating it and Force Pushing another away as it was about to pounce on a still unconscious Hana.

Speaking of Hana, her mind gradually began to stir, for the first time in a very long time, she began to breath clearly, fresh air, nothing like Korriban, she gradually began to sit up and shake off the blurriness from suddenly sunlight. "Hana's awake Tenebris." Lumen said calmly as he threw a Beowolf over his head with the Force which Tenebris promptly jumped and twirled as he cut the flying Beowolf in half before crushing a Beowolf with several simultaneous Force Pushes to the Beowolf below him.

"Yeah, I noticed that frankly!" Tenebris responded, relishing in the adrenaline in his body. "Wha...What's going on?..." Hana asked whilst yawning. "Wildlife are attempting to harm us." Lumen responded in a monotone whilst slicing a Beowolf in half and crushing another with a dead log using the Force.

"That's putting it mildly!" Tenebris shouted in response, gritting his teeth as he started electrocuting 4 Beowolves at once, but soon enough the Beowolves began to retreat, obviously deciding that these lot aren't worth wasting throwing more bodies at. The twin brothers stood still for a few moments before putting away their weapons. "That was a good workout." Tenebris said whilst staring at one of the disintegrating Beowolf corpses.

"You okay?" Lumen asks Hana as he helps her to her feet, she gives off a heart warming smile and replies. "Yes, thank you." At this the three spend a moment in silence before Hana speaks up. "Where are we?" At this the twin brothers look at each other before Lumen responds. "I am unsure, I haven't heard of a world with this sort of wildlife." At this Tenebris rolls his eyes at how he worded the sentence.

"Ya think?" Tenebris responds in a deadpan as Hana looks at the both of them with a look a parent would. "Don't start fighting, you know how it makes me feel." At this she looks down slightly with a saddened expression, making the brothers instantly go into 'make sister happy mode'. "Hana, we're not fighting, we're joking, we always are." At this Hana brightens up a bit more before asking the golden question.

"What do we do?" She asks the two which leads the brothers to sigh slightly. "We don't know, but we'll figure something out, we always do." Tenebris says, Lumen nodding in agreement.

The arrival of the trio was a little rough, as you can probably tell, but what you don't know is that it caused a ripple in a previously still lake, those who are destined to cause waves would be the only ones to feel the ripple, it would stir the beating drums of darkness itself as its ancient mind sets out with a plan that shall not fail, even with variables that are added in. Nothing can stop the Darkness from rising.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's me! TimoremCordeNostro! I'm back from my homeland...and I can't believe how many idiots exist on this planet! I feel like I want to cry myself to sleep every night...seriously, it's depressing. I'll tell you what from this point just call me Timothy or Tim alright?...Good.**

 **As usual I put in my comments, hence the (- T) this was written in collaboration with Billmastergamin115 (To be honest he wrote most of it and I wrote from the skydiving onwards, so yeah not much but I did do the character designs, if you want a link to those, just let me know and I'll send you a link to the approximations I made based on the information I received, in other words, a picture of the designs.) so be sure to check him out, this story is also on his profile on Wattpad (Billmaster115) what ever that is. Be sure to favourite or follow for more and be and also don't forget to Review in order to let me and Bill know any tips, tricks or nitpicks you may have and I'll let Bill know, also, Hi Bill! Because you're probably reading this right now.**

 **That being said, I'm going to go start writing the next chapter of another fic, chao!**


	2. Chapter 2: We Begin

It's been a few weeks since the accident with the ancient Sith healing artefact and acting in defence against a swarm of creatures coated in jet black fur, white masks out of bone and the piercing glow of their red eyes. After they had fought off the horde, they didn't know where they were, so they decided to look for help on their whereabouts.

It later occurred to them that they are on a completely different world through the awkward conversations of the locals and seemingly lesser technology without any basics of space flight tech. Although realising they may be stuck on this planet forever, it didn't stop them from taking advantage of their skills as force users.

Lumen and Tenebris lean against the walls of an alleyway, their heads bowed towards the ground. They're wearing more native clothing as they silently converse with each other. "Our reputation has grown in these passed few weeks. We're getting more clients every day that passes." Tenebris said quietly.

"I don't agree working as a bounty hunter, but at least Hana can rest easy." Lumen said monotonously, "Also, try not to draw too much attention, we're not exactly on good terms with the police. Besides, no one in Mistral knows we are brothers, have you heard the rumours?"

"What rumours," Tenebris asks, turning his head towards his brother. "People assume that, if we were to ever come face to face, we will tear each other's heads off and take a few buildings down with us." Lumen said monotonously.

Tenebris laughs a little, "They would be right, if me and you fought we would bring down entire kingdoms." He said as he walks up to Lumen with a big smile, finding that fact to be laughable.

"I kind of agree. Your force lightning can take down crowds of thousands and bring buildings down, as for me, I have found my force abilities to be heightened, I don't know the full extent of it yet, but we need to make sure we don't go overboard." Lumen said monotonously.

"Overboard...?" Tenebris asks with curiosity behind the meaning, "I'm directing this towards you mostly. I am emotionally stable, for you, you lose it over little things. You get too angry too quickly and you lose sight of everything, you let it blindly control your actions. I'm worried you will hurt our friends," Lumen said, the worry is very suppressed, but Tenebris can hear it in his voice.

"What friends...?" Tenebris asks rhetorically and bleakly as he looks away.

"Excuse me, gentleman," a feminine voice said, calm and collected in tone. The twins look towards the source of the voice. The very noticeable features are the fiery piercing eyes and a very arrogant smirk. "Are you two, by any chance, the two bounty hunters that earned themselves a noticeable reputation in no more than a few weeks?" She asks.

"That depends... Who's asking?" Lumen asks cautiously and sharpens his gaze; he can sense the burning darkness within the woman, the incarnation of ill intent. "I have... a request," she asks monotonously while maintaining her smirk, "What will this 'request' be exactly?" Tenebris asks as he stands next to his brother.

"I require your services," She said as her grin becomes wider. "What services do you require, information? Bodyguard?" Lumen asks monotonously. "Assassination," the woman says as her grin becomes wider still. Her request unsettles the two brothers, asking for such a request with such a dark aura and menacing presence brings a certain tense feeling to the atmosphere.

"That's a...very expensive service," Lumen said monotonously. "All expenses will be paid off, regardless of price," She says arrogantly.

"Arrogance, dark aura, threatening presence and, possibly, wealthy. Is this woman getting us involved in a war being fought in the shadows," Lumen asks internally. "If we accept, who will our target be?" Tenebris asks. The woman takes out a folder and hands them over to him, "Everything you need to know about the target will be in this profile folder."

Tenebris takes the folder from her hands and opens it up, and gawks at the target and information displayed before him. "I am confident in your abilities, so I am willing to pay you here and now." She said monotonously as she hands over a case filled with cash.

"I'm sure this is the most amount of money you have received from previous services. Take the job and it's all yours," She says arrogantly as she presents a silver briefcase presumably full of Lien. "Answer my question first," Lumen asks. Tenebris jerks as he urges Lumen to not take the job, "Lumen wait-"

Lumen doesn't listen and proceeds to ask, "Under what justification does he deserve to die?" He asks curiously, "Oppression and power abuse." She said monotonously. "...Then we accept," Lumen said, followed by Tenebris shouting "WHAT?" In disbelief

"Very well," She says as she drops the case in front of them and walks away. Lumen opens the case and gawks at the amount of money within the case - all 50s', 20s' and 10s', no less. Tenebris takes his brother's shoulders and pins him against the wall, "What in world were you thinking?" Tenebris said in anger, starting to speak in Huttese.

 **(B115 "This is the part where they speak Huttese.") (T: Yeah I did say that I put a note just above his own note but idk if he heard me. Oh well :P )**

Lumen moves from monotonous to confused, "What? I don't understand, what did I do?" He asks before Tenebris shows him the open profile folder in front of him, "Tell me, who's the target in this folder?" Tenebris asks. Lumen examines the name and folder and his expression moves from confusion to complete awe.

"Our target is the Atlesian General James Ironwood?" Lumen asks rhetorically, "Yeah, big shock isn't it?" Tenebris asks rhetorically as he continues to hold it in Lumen's face.

Lumen takes the folder from his brother and examines the folder, "Abuse of power and oppression," Lumen said as he looks down at the picture and bio of the General.

"I know for sure I'm not just doing this for money," Lumen said as he looks at the picture of the General of contempt. "If this man is abusing his power and is indeed an oppressor, I feel obligated to end it. As a Jedi, it is contradictory to my beliefs to allow him to continue the way he is." Lumen explains monotonously.

Tenebris looks shocked at his brother, "You're still going to go through with this?" He asks with worry, "Tenebris, I don't expect you to accompany me. If this is true, then the least I can do is take away the power he has." Lumen said with a sinister look in his eye.

Tenebris, barely containing the anger within him, speaks up for his brother, "Think about it. This man is probably one of the most powerful people in the world. Ironwood is the General of the Atlesian Military, Headmaster of Atlas Academy and he is supported by the governments across the planet." He replies aggressively.

"I don't care, this has to stop. Oppression is an outdated concept for a developing world. Ironwood has allowed his power to blind him." Lumen said as he paces back and forth, "Before we make our move, we need to wait for the right moment. Strike at the moment he is most vulnerable." Lumen explains as his pacing continues.

"It would be best to strike him on his airship but, I don't know when or if he needs use of it." Lumen said as he continues to contemplate. "No," Tenebris exclaims with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, "We are not infiltrating Atlesian Military Headquarters."

"Would you keep your voice down? It's a good thing we are speaking Huttese as we plan this. If you said that in Galactic Basic, we would immediately be suspected by anyone who just heard that." Lumen said monotonously.

Lumen stops pacing and points a frustrated look towards Tenebris, "Well, what else can we do? Walk right up to Atlas Academy?" Lumen asks rhetorically. Tenebris thinks for no more than a moment before answering his rhetorical question, "Actually...yes."

Lumen remains unsure of his brother's words and asks, "Sorry, what?" He asks out of confusion. "We could just ask to meet with him in his office. Either way, he won't be able to escape, no way in, no way out. Being a Headmaster and General can make anyone paranoid about losing their position." Tenebris said enthusiastically with a giant smile on his face.

"Could work," Lumen starts, "See?" Tenebris said. "But, wouldn't it be hard to get into the Academy without any present Huntsman and Huntresses being a little bit curious by our presence, walking onto the Academy grounds without permission, armed to the teeth and making our way to the main building?" Lumen asks as he lifts his eyebrows, crossing his arms and curious if his brother can retort.

Tenebris scoffs at Lumen for asking a question, "Since when have our...services... _ever_ been risk-free? Actually, answer me this. When have our plans ever worked? We do this every time - we plan, we get there, everything goes south fast." Tenebris said, which, according to Lumen, is a good point.

"I just hope that he doesn't keep droids in his office." Lumen thinks to himself out loud. Making Tenebris sigh deeply wiping his face down with a hand. "You're not supposed to voice that, it's called jinxing it." Tenebris says as a light jab, doing the same with his elbow into Lumen's arm as he starts walking out of the alley with hands behind his head, stretching his limbs in the process.

The brothers step into the open spotlight of the sun, Lumen covering his eyes in the process. "Ugh, I hate these clothes." Tenebris says with mild disgust. "Doesn't feel right, does it?" Lumen adds which Tenebris nods in agreement, the both of them pulling their hoods up as they make their way to an old apartment complex where they stayed for the time being.

Both Lumen and Tenebris were...slightly paranoid of Hana's safety, despite her insistence neither of them were taking any chances. They'd move from place to place in Mistral or anywhere that required long term jobs, the only priority that both of the brothers had, is keeping Hana alive and well, even if it meant they had to do things they weren't used to.

Or things that Lumen never particularly liked. Assassinations being one of them things, while Tenebris thrived in those sorts of situations, assassinations were typically done in times where stealth is required, stealth being the keyword that isn't in their vocabulary. Not often anyway.

When they entered their apartment, the first thing they would always notice is the fact that the room always smelled like damp, though it seemed intact at least. Empty food boxes from pizza and other things laid strewn about the place, a couch facing a cheap TV. "We really should to clean this place." Lumen commented as he entered the place.

"Eh." Was Tenebris's response as he opened the door to Hana's bedroom to check on her, the room being midnight black, but it didn't matter, he can see Hana's snoozing form just fine, the snores still sounding like a buzz saw, but the brothers loved her anyway. "Tenebris." He heard Lumen call him, at which point he quietly closed the door and turned to Lumen.

"Our package has finally arrived." At this Tenebris smirked and made his way over to Lumen who is looking over his own part of the package. The package in fact being three katana-esque swords, each sword reminiscent of their own lightsabers, two single bladed and one double bladed what they had to do now would allow them to do an art of engineering much cooler.

"Shall we begin?" At this the brothers nodded, each taking their blades and entering their rooms. As they do so however, a certain chainsaw mimicking individual exited her room and headed over to the mini-kitchen they had set up and started cooking herself some noodles, her striped pyjamas making her look like a stereotypical robber, only with silver hair and no hat.

The brothers had come to evaluate Hana's condition as healthy, though her sleeping pattern is a little off, she'll eventually form a routine. Her hair had found to have turned the silver metallic colour naturally, besides that, no abnormalities were present, though her connection to the force has grown substantially, likely from using two of the most powerful items in the known existence but even still.

Hana gave off a high pitched yawn and stretched as the noodles were ready to be removed from boiling; eliciting her to filter out the hot water and place the wet noodles in a bowl ready for her to eat. The first time Hana had tried noodles she couldn't get enough of them; apparently not being able to eat anything for seven whole years makes your taste buds like Anything that you put in your mouth.

She sat on the couch and ate her noodles quiet happily, not knowing that her brothers had begun the process of something remarkable, something not done for possibly centuries. And even still, she wouldn't be aware of the task they were to carry out either.

An hour or so had passed and Tenebris exited his room. "Hana, you're in charge, make sure Lumen doesn't invite any hobo's inside..." He says as he grabs his things and heads out. Not noticing the fact Hana is quiet happily playing a beat em' up with her tongue out and a hard expression of concentration. _"It's time for the fight of your life!"_ Tenebris heard before closing the door behind him with a smile and headed off towards the direction of the exit to this crumbling ruin.

It literally is a crumbling ruin; the place has mould and damp crawling up the walls as well as smelling like it. Every so often a part of the wall has a hole in it from not being able to keep itself together as well as rubble from the ceiling.

He pulled his hood up as he exited the building, keeping his back straight but head low as he walked, the people around him sensing the aura of the angel of death itself as he passed by, no one would be in his way as he walked to his destination.

In a way, that's how Tenebris wanted to view himself as, the Angel of Death. It gave him a sense of security and reassured him that he could protect his family. His family...Hana...and someone he would never have even thought about without zapping something to dust. Lumen.

If he were honest he still feels like he should be able to slap him around the back of the head for leaving. But he did it for reasons he could now understand and couldn't give him blame for. Sort of.

Even though it may or may not have transported them to a pre-spaceflight industrial world with human and humans crossed with animals called 'Faunus'. That is something he could definitely blame Lumen for. Totally not his fault for agreeing to use the two most powerful items in existence.

Another thing of intrigue to him are the Faunus. He found it interesting how only certain people adapted to their environment by taking up traits of animals that exist in other parts of the galaxy. He found it oddly convenient.

He got brought out of his musings by his auto-pilot inside his brain saying that he's arrived at his destination. The place he'd arrived at looked like an old rundown warehouse just left to rust. Perfect for a part of the underworld to profit off of.

Outside it stood two thugs, both of which there purely for looks and or a giant sign for people saying 'Black market munitions here!' He walked over to them, one of them opening the gate as he approached, both of them instantly recognising the 'boy'.

"Behave in there!" One of the thugs called after him. Tenebris didn't care about that though. _Thwack._ _Growl._ At this Tenebris chuckled that the rake did its job in being annoying, he always loved doing that, rakes are always so convenient, though usually annoying. To other people anyway, Tenebris liked to consider himself and expert rake spotter, something he prided himself on. An expert in rakes. Think about that for a second.

As he closed the rusting door behind him, the first thing he noticed besides the giant military camouflaged truck, steel table and man snoozing behind it would be; rust. Lots of it. This place would crumble down if a fly so much as poked it.

"Hey, Spider! Get up you lazy Kung." Tenebris exclaimed as he walked over to the gradually waking up man. "Are you ever going to speak to me in words I can understand?..." The Australian accented male groaned as he took a sip out of his coffee. "I like confusing people." Tenebris says as he grabs a fold up chair from beside the truck and sets it up and sitting down opposite Spider.

"SO, waddaya' want from the Spiders Web?" Spider asks with an enthusiastic smirk. At this Tenebris looks thoughtful. "ECM's, medium yield plastic explosives, trigger only, enough to take out support columns on industrial buildings like the ones on the Cross Continental Transmit System." At this Spider raises an eyebrow before looking through the things in his truck.

"That's alota' hardware sunny. Care to share the reason?" He asks with a genuinely curious tone whilst rummaging through his things, searching for what the Sith Lord ordered. "Assassination of a high profile target, tends to hang around lots of security and lots of buildings." "Oh really? Somewhere like Atlas I'm assuming then?" "Bingo." "Well I wish you luck and success on whomever is unlucky enough to warrant your attention for even a split second." "What? You don't like me?" "You have the eyes of a Devil..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tenebris says with a smirk as he looks over the equipment on the table. "So, 20,000." Spider starts. "18,000." "19,500." "19,000." "Done." At this they shake hands as Spider starts packing the equipment. "So, how are you gonna get all this home with you?" "Watch." "Well I sure as Hell ain't carrying it for ya." At this Tenebris chuckles as the boxes hover and follow him in a neat stack. "Go back to sleep you lazy Kung." "Still don't know what that means!" Spider calls out after him.

As Tenebris leaves with a trail of boxes following him like a train, he noticed one of the thugs outside had a long purple and red line going down their face from where the rake hit them in the face, always making him chuckle. Proving that not all Sith are inherently Evil...just self serving trolls that don't live under bridges due to the Holonet connection being bad. Or at least, that's what I heard.

As he got back to the old apartment he noticed two things out of the ordinary. One: Lumen is playing video games. Two: Tenebris's bedroom door is open when he always locks it. "Lumen...are you okay?" "Yes." Was Lumen's instant and emotionless reply leading Tenebris to slowly shake his head and mouth "Okay then." Soon enough Tenebris entered his own room to find Hana wrapped up in...his...blankey...You saw nothing.

Tenebris brushed a lock of hair back into line from Hana's hair eliciting a small smile on Hana's face to appear, he then began sorting the boxes of equipment into assorted different areas before heading out to the living room, closing his door quietly so he wouldn't disturb his little sister. "Lumen, are you even allowed to play video games?" Tenebris asks before raising an eyebrow at the fact he just Force Crushed the television. "Not anymore." He says with a completely emotionless voice.

"You know Hana will Force you to buy a new one right? No pun intended." Tenebris says as he stares at the remains of the crushed television, a couple hundred miles away a 14 year old blonde sneezed before shrugging and continuing to beat the person she was sparing with to a pulp who's name began with T and ended with G. **(T: Unintentional rhyme.)**

"I don't care." "Couldn't beat Galactus?" Tenebris teases. "Shut it you." Lumen says whilst narrowing his eyes at his Sith Lol of a brother. "You really haven't changed have you? Getting angry because you can't do something you deem 'trivial'." Tenebris chuckles at Lumen's gradually growing scowl. He could imagine steam coming out of his ears.

"You two better not be fighting!" They could hear Hana half-shout from Tenebris's bedroom. "Hana! Tenebris is teasing me!" Lumen says like he's hurt. "Grow up, both of you." Hana says with her own scowl as she opens the door before her eyes widen at the fact the TV has been crushed into a perfectly neat cube, she slowly walks over to it before falling to her knees. "Who...did this?" She asks as she turns around, Tenebris instantly pointing at Lumen, the culprit looking down with guilt, making sure his hood covered his own face.

"You're paying for a new one and what do you say to the television?" Hana commands. "I'm sorry I crushed the television and I promise I won't do it again." Lumen recites as if he's memorised it since birth. He didn't notice Hana's slowly growing smirk. "What difficulty were you playing on?" "Very Hard..." Lumen murmurs knowing exactly what's coming. "Then you should've played on Very Easy like boys your age should." At this both the brothers narrowed their eyes at Hana.

"What?" "I'm the same age as Lumen." Tenebris deadpans making Hana just stand there and blink. "I've beaten Very Hard with no character deaths..." "Already?" Lumen asks. "I'm a binge gamer." Tenebris shrugs.

For the next day or so, the brothers spent in their rooms planning, packing and meditating with their new weapons. Awesome weapons. By the time they were ready to head for Atlas however, things had gotten slightly surreal for a certain 'always calm Jedi'.

"Well, we're off to Atlas to assassinate a military commander. No. THE military commander of Atlas...I don't know whether to feel excited or anxious." Lumen starts as he paces from one end of the room to the other whilst checking his equipment all along the way.

"Lumen, calm down, you'll both get through it, you both always do." Hana tried calming Lumen to a certain degree, which worked as he spoke softly. "You're right, this is no different than surviving a horde of Sith at the Jedi Temple." Lumen nodded, taking deep breaths before he found peace. "See, nothing to worry about." Hana says as she slurps up her noodles quiet happily, until a high pitched scream came from Tenebris's room.

This elicited Lumen to turn his head towards Hana with the exact same expression she is wearing. One of a mixture of confusion and concern. Lumen then gradually opened Tenebris's door to reveal Tenebris holding two katana blades, the edges glowing red like a lightsaber. "It glows Reeeeeeeeeed!" Tenebris exclaimed in a high pitched and childish tone, much to the confusion of his siblings.

"At least we know they work and we have a soprano in the house." Hana idly commented as she hopped off her seat. Lumen just rolls his eyes as Tenebris puts his two blades away. "Ready to go?" Tenebris asks with excitement filling up his eyes as adrenaline lights up his mind, sending dopamine everywhere, making him look ever so slightly high. "Are you okay Tenebris?" Lumen asks with a raised eyebrow as Tenebris's smile continues to reach his forehead.

Tenebris simply nods in response. "What's 9+10?" Lumen asks. "Memes." "He's okay." Lumen says as he picks up his duffel bag, a little person climbing onto his shoulders and hugging his head, Tenebris grabbing his own duffel bag and starting to walk with them both to the nearest airport, luckily enough as soon as they arrived Hana got a balloon and they all got onto their flight without a hitch. But there was hiker.

As they arrived in Atlas the next day they noted the amount of people here that didn't at all seem affected by the fact it was freezing cold. Though only one man in a green scarf seemed to be drinking a hot cup of coffee. "Where's the place again?" Hana asks. "You are not coming with us." Lumen says. "But...but..." "No buts, you're going to a day care...we'll leave you some Sudoku puzzles." Tenebris says with a light hearted smirk. At which point Hana sighed in defeat.

"Where are we going then Tenebris?" Lumen starts speaking Huttese as his tone shifts to deadly serious. "Atlas academy, we'll split up and meet outside of the Academy before we proceed inside and planet our fallback plan." Tenebris responds with an equally monotone voice in Huttese.

"May the Force be with us." Lumen says as he starts walking to a separate area, both of the brothers entering incognito mode.

* * *

Atlas honestly reminded the three of them of a more whiter and grey version of Coruscant, Lumen more so, Tenebris really didn't care and Hana was too busy dealing with kids at the daycare the brothers had dropped her off at, or, more accurately, Lumen dropped her off and Tenebris stood and watched from a short distance away.

" _Lumen, you ready for the link up?_ " Lumen heard come from his radio in pure Huttese, maybe without the accent. " _I am._ " He responded through to seemingly nothing, the earwig being in his ear and blending in perfectly. The journey to Atlas Academy had been fairly simplistic, most people had paid the both of them no mind, others just giving them curious looks, though those looks mostly came from children.

As the shuttle arrived to the edge of Atlas academy, the first thing he noticed would be the fact the office is very...noticeable. Seeing as how it glows white. **(T: Totally not being lazy with creative writing since idk what Atlas Academy looks like but I just imagine Beacon but with a tonne of snow...Isn't that just Beacon at Christmas? Oh and we use Metric, so be prepared for that just incase.)**

It didn't take long for Lumen to find Tenebris mingling in the courtyard, pretending to be in for a taster day same as Lumen, thankfully the place isn't Exactly like the Sith and Jedi Academies, both of which being No taster days at all. The small fountain in the centre of the place had a small statue of a human and a Faunus clasping hands like brothers in arms, as much as he knew this world is far from it, though the representation could be something akin of equality IN the Academy. Then he would have to re-evaluate.

"Lumen, are you really examining statues now?" Tenebris asks with his almost bored sounding tone. "Art is a part of life everyone should relish." Lumen explains with a monotone voice and neutral expression. "Uh huh, let's go, we've got an Ironwood to see." He says with slight enthusiasm as he taps his brother on the shoulder and jogs off to the first set of support columns, putting on a neck tie to disguise his face for the moment before placing his explosives out of sight, same with Lumen on the opposite side.

" _Sound off._ " Tenebris says with a slight smirk, Lumen only acknowledging with a single beep on his comm unit. Making their way through the building was easy enough so long as they acted normally; they were students in for a taster day after all. Definitely not attempting to assassinate _Possibly_ the most powerful man in Atlas.

Every so often there would be a guard they'd have to knock out and hide in a nook somewhere, mostly behind pillars, one however was an officer. _"Key._ " Lumen says simply in Huttese, the both of them keeping any conversations down to beeps, a word or physical gestures to minimise noise detection in areas they weren't allowed to be in. After five minutes the both of them ended up at a single elevator completely unguarded, besides a security camera which had been scrambled by an ECM that Lumen planted nearby.

"Time to meet the manager." Tenebris quipped as the two of them entered the elevator, the doors closing ever so slowly. "How long till they discover the bodies?" Lumen asks monotonously. "Two minutes, tops, they'll evacuate the academy and the military will flood the place, the explosives we planted should be enough to make Ironwoods office fall from the sky and get the military to be more cautious in their next move and try to launch search and rescue for anyone in the rubble, giving us time to kill the guy and make our escape, posing as students that were trapped, the amount of people I mingled with earlier should allow us to get a temporary alibi then we can pick up Hana and leave Atlas for dust." Tenebris recited whilst checking his two favourite weapons.

Whilst Tenebris stood there and explained, Lumen was doing a little dance to the elevator music that played in the background. "You really expect us to not get caught?" "So what? The Force is seemingly amplified here, I'm sure we'll get this over with quickly." Tenebris says with confidence before looking at Lumen with a 'really?...' expression at his dance. Soon afterwards, the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the brothers stepping through with hoods up and neck ties covering most of their faces.

Lumen placed an ECM beside the elevator and Tenebris tossed a small explosive behind him as the elevator doors closed, making a resounding _bang_ and seemingly _thud_ sound before screeching as the elevator started going down on its own, the two drawing their weapons, and activating them with the stereotypical lightsaber noise reaching their ears like Jean Michel Jarre's music whilst meditating. **(T: Only way I could describe something as calming.)**

Lumen's weapon being a double sided katana with a slightly longer hilt for two hands and a couple of buttons for the glowing green lightsaber energy focusing to the end of the blade as if it were a natural part of the blade. Lumen hummed with satisfaction same as his blade, looking forward to the end of who he thinks is a tyrant.

Tenebris drew both of his own separate katana's **(T: katana is plural for katana and it's the same with Sith so it's really confusing.)** , the ends glowing red as a Siths' lightsaber should. Holding them in his usual backwards stance, ready for a frontal assault, a grin forming as a part of his personality that is addicted to combat is starting to come out to play.

Ironwood reacted by sitting at his desk just staring at them with an unimpressed expression, but also seemingly tired. No one moved, not even a wind draft came through. No ' _It's High Noon_ ' to make the time slow, but it isn't wrong either, a clock sat on Ironwoods desk ticking slowly. Soon enough though, the large hand of the clock would hit twelve and by that time, all Hell would break loose.

Soon enough, the little hand hit twelve and the fire alarm went off as well as two teenagers and a man charging at each other. From seemingly a pocket dimension in his pocket, Ironwood pulled out a pistol, laying down suppressing fire at Lumen of which casually blocked the bullets, Tenebris charging forward to grab his attention as well as electrifying his blades with Force Lightning, with devastating effects.

While Aura is strong and can be built up, gaps can be formed when something imbued with the Force hits it at lethal speeds. When Tenebris jumped and sliced at Ironwood, he managed to twist and take off his coat and toss it at Tenebris. He instantly sliced through it and back-flipped out of the way of multiple bullets headed his direction, the ones he couldn't dodge, he blocked or deflected with lethal efficiency.

Lumen decided to test the newest feature of his weapon and sliced at the air rapidly. To his amazement and apparently Ironwoods to, the lightsaber ended blades started spewing forth fast slashes of energy that travelled over to Ironwood faster than he could react. The first and second put a cut on his upper left arm and put a gash at his side.

He hopped over his desk to take cover from the rest. An armed Bullhead appearing at the office window and began spurring up its gun. "Now!" Lumen shouted, Tenebris instantly pressing the trigger of the explosives around the place making the facility shake to the point everyone started to stumble. "Okay maybe a little more than we needeeeeeed!" Tenebris started as the office started falling to the ground below along with some of the other parts of upper Atlas Academy.

Whilst they fell however, Ironwood started firing at the both of them, the two having more than enough of a reaction time as well as the Force to deflect each bullet. As Ironwood ran out of bullets in the magazine Tenebris started launching a bombardment of Force Lightning at the Atlesian General, his eyes widened before he started screaming from being electrocuted.

His Aura took most of the damage but by the time the office hit the ground Ironwood had been incapacitated, he felt numb but his right prosthetic arm isn't responding as it should. He looked up to find Tenebris about to end his life mid leap and then they would get away. Normally Ironwood wouldn't be so hard on himself, but he'd been defeated by teenagers and had automatically assumed that they wouldn't be able to stand up to him, today is not his day.

He didn't close his eyes, he didn't back down in the face of death. But before his very eyes he saw Tenebris being knocked back by a cane wielding individual surrounded by a green shield. "Ozpin." He groaned but with a hand from Ozpin he managed to get to his feet, putting the pressure on the wound at his side. "General." He responded in greeting as he took a sip from his coffee idly.

The brothers looked at each other. This wasn't a part of the plan. Tenebris launched a stream of Force Lightning at the pair but Ozpin stood in front of Ironwood, his green shield taking it for him.

"Great he's immune to my favourite hobby." Tenebris groans, Lumen simply rolls his eyes before both of the brothers charge forwards whilst launching swipes at them, Ironwood continued to hold his wound and started suppressing Lumen who was forced to block each bullet but still charging.

Ozpin started blocking each slice the brothers could throw at them, four blades, Force imbued blades, couldn't overwhelm Ozpin's impeccable defence. " _How fast is this guy?_ " Tenebris and Lumen thought at the same time before locking blades with each other, then realising what had happened, they back-flipped away from each other before Ozpin could crush them like a wrecking ball.

He looked to both of them with a slightly impressed smirk. "Good reflexes. Let's test your blocking skills." He says before charging at Tenebris at light speed, barely being able to block each blow in time, but luckily enough, Tenebris noticed an entrance in his defences and promptly took it. It was a trap. Obviously.

As Tenebris was about to slice at Ozpin's gut from under, his hand lightly tapped the blade, making it miss its mark by inches, leaving Tenebris's front completely exposed. As Ozpin goes for a knockout blow with his cane he finds it blocked by a blade from nowhere making him take a jump backwards from the other end of the blade coming down at him.

At this Tenebris took the time to build up his connection to the dark side by hating Ozpin. And his guts. And how fast he moves. Though that last one was a bit of jealousy mixed in. "Two." Lumen murmured, at which point both Tenebris and Lumen disappeared in a hazy blur, Tenebris appearing in front of Ozpin, but Ozpin had already began striking down, but still Tenebris disappeared revealing Lumen using his blades like a spear and a shield at the same time.

He blocked the downwards strike from his cane and elbowed him the gut before Tenebris swept his legs from under him from behind, flipping Ozpin over his back. Ozpin turned mid flight to find Lumens blade headed straight for his skull, only to have a bullet hit the blade, knocking it off course slightly, cutting his cheek almost to the bone.

Ozpin gave off a small impressed smirk of approval as a tiny part of him felt awe. He'd never seen a skill set like this, but that doesn't mean he can't adapt. As the rest of the bullets started being blocked by Tenebris, Lumen landed opposite Ozpin with a look of equal respect. "You fight well." Lumen complemented monotonously. "As do you." Ozpin returned.

Soon enough however Atlesian Troopers started to pour into the courtyard that the office had crashed into after falling from a multi-storey height. "Lumen we have to go." Tenebris says as he backs up slowly. Lumen doing the same, the brothers getting into stance. "Just so you know, all bets are off." Tenebris says in Huttese with humour and a hint of frustration.

Lumens tone remained monotone. "Tell that to Hana." He says with a huff. "Injured?" "Nope, but he is." Tenebris quips back.

"Attention Assassins, you're surrounded, put down your weapons and you will not be harmed." A loudspeaker sounded from behind a barely conscious Ironwood and an unscathed Ozpin, well, besides the tiny cut on his cheek that barely bled. Soldiers started pouring in and carried Ironwood out of the remains of the office.

"I advise following their orders." Ozpin comments with that same smirk. "Do you ever stop talking?" Tenebris growls with brimming anger. "Tenebris." Lumen scolds monotonously eliciting him to give off a growl, Lumen lowering his guard. "What are you doing? We can fight our way out of this." Tenebris says as he keeps himself in stance.

"I know when I'm beaten Tenebris. Do you?" He asks with crossed arms. Tenebris gives off a growl before reluctantly holstering his weapons and clenched fists. "Professor? Are you okay?" An officer asks him as a squad surrounds the two of them. Tenebris secretly preparing a Force Push just in case.

"Yes, take them into custody, let them keep their weapons. I'm sure they won't be of any trouble. Will you?" Ozpin asks. "Not if we're treated as we should be." Lumen responds with a respectful nod.

Tenebris just giving each of them an angry glare as the Force Push dissipates from his hands.

Both Tenebris and Lumen are then cuffed as the Officers underlings cuffed the pair of Force wielding warriors and take them away. The two are taken to a local station where they are kept under constant surveillance and lock and key.

It'd been what felt like days before the two were escorted to what seemed like a meeting room from their cells. "Remind me why we haven't just walked out of here again?" Tenebris asks rhetorically. "Because I want to see how they'll react." Lumen replies maintaining his curiosity, "Well I don't!" Tenebris raises his hands into the air in exasperation.

The two turn to look at a door before it even opens, revealing Professor Ozpin stepping through quite happily, the cut on his face now a distant memory. He sat down at the head of the table at the opposite end of the brothers. "Good evening gentlemen, please, have a seat." At this Lumen doesn't hesitate in sitting down in the rather stocky chair done my nails them again on your five. Tenebris however...

"I think I'll be fine standing up, thanks." Tenebris says a little hotly. "Ignore my brother for the time being, he is merely a little sore from our previous exchange, what have you come to offer?" Lumen says in his monotone 'get to the point' voice and facial expression.

Ozpin smiles. "A way out. But first, I would like to know the names of the people I am making the deal with." At this Lumen nods. "I understand. I am Lumen, this is my brother Tenebris." Lumen says clearly.

"I am Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy in Vale." At this Tenebris sighs heavily and wipes his face down. Lumen however remained unaffected by the sudden gain of valuable and in Tenebris's case, headache inducing information.

"Why are you currently speaking to us?" Lumen asks. The answer he is met with surprises more than one person in the room. "You're both very capable warriors and I think it would be a waste of potential to simply have you shot or put into prison. I would rather you became someone more productive, like a Hunter." Ozpin's offer sounded...a little bit...how would Tenebris put it...Ridiculous?

"You will both be enrolled into Atlas Academy and go through the four years there; you will answer to me and the General only as well as monthly payment as a little thing on the side for you as well as freedom." Ozpin continued as Tenebris and Lumen simply stared at Ozpin as if he were mental.

"So let me get this straight, you're ignoring the fact we tore a hole through Atlas Academy and nearly killed General Ironwood and suggesting that we become glorified mercenaries rather than just mercenaries?" Tenebris asked with his own brand of sarcasm. "I have the General's permission to make an appropriate deal and in my opinion this is appropriate." Ozpin says in his usual brand of happy.

At this Lumen and Tenebris look at each other, one with a sceptical expression, the other with a neutral expression and underlying scepticality. "We'll need a moment to ourselves." Lumen requests. "Of course, take as much time as you need." Ozpin says as he gets up and walks into the next room, leaving the brothers to themselves.

"This is a predicament and half isn't it?" Lumen asks, trying to brighten up the mood slightly. "I never noticed." Tenebris says with the most amount of sarcasm he's ever used in his life. Then the doors behind them opened to reveal the very angry expression of a certain 12 year old as they attempted to climb out of the window in the opposite end of the room for dear life.

* * *

 **Several hours later.**

A few miles away just outside the city limits of Atlas, where some of the most prestigious and wealthy of individuals in Atlas live in their giant fancy estate. A single girl is looking up at the stars, her straight blonde hair being tied into a short ponytail as it goes past halfway down her back. Her burning orange eyes would fit in perfectly amongst these stars as she dazzled all the same.

Her face held no emotion, just a cold grace as the cold wind blew by seamlessly, she wears a pure white tailcoat with black edging with a black ruffled neck tie along with two black buttons going down her chest that lead to a black corset, with a pair of black women's formal trousers and black formal boots that cut just below her knees.

At one point, she could've sworn she saw one of the stars twinkle a little brighter than it normally would, making her give off a small warm smile, the only time she'd smiled in days. "Lady Oame?" **(T: O-ah-mei.)** The voice of the 17 year old's maid rang from behind her in a slight melodic but polite tone. "Yes?" Oame answered with a cold and motionless voice.

"Your things will be ready soon milady." At this she slowly turned around and started walking past the maid, with a silent nod as thanks. She stepped downstairs; her boots making the sound you'd expect as the softly touched the marble floor. "Oame Douglas." A familiar voice rang. She looked to find a single man in a cast and a walking stick along with a nurse, much to the man's insistence that he is fine.

"General Ironwood? Are you well?" Oame asks. "I will be okay; I've come to discuss a few things if we may?" At this Oame nods and directs Ironwood into her personal study where she runs her business from, sign at the front of the door reading. " _Oame Helena Douglass. CEO of DOA Medical Technologies._ "

Several more miles away in Vale however, a single girl is hopping from rooftop to rooftop, carrying her radio whilst singing along to it. Her eyes seemingly glowing a dark forest green along with grey rimmed square glasses without any rims along the top of the glass itself. Her black hair flowing down just below her shoulder blades in her back and a few locks going down to her neck.

She hummed and set up her folding chair at what she thought was the perfect spot, sitting down and letting the radio play on her lap. Her white shirt being obscured by her white hoodie with a green inside that is visible from the hood and wrists. Along with a pair of fingerless white gloves and knee length green shorts with a white logo that consisted of a flaming arrow with cogs in the background.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting some sleep?" A very familiar voice asked as he stepped next to her with his coffee. "Thought you'd still be in Atlas." The two perform their signature smirks to themselves.

"I need you to go to Atlas Academy." He says after a few seconds. "Uh oh, who do you want me to keep an eye on?" She asks with a now more mischievous smirk. "Normally Hitori, I'd say you. But this time, I think it'd be better if you were to see them without words." **(T: Hit-orie)**

The 16 year old looked up at Ozpin with a raised eyebrow. "Okaaaaay. You owe me a cookie though Uncle." At this Ozpin closed his eyes with an amused expression, roughing up her hair earning a slight scowl back. "And a piggy-back ride around Beacon again." At this Ozpin shook his head and rolled his eyes with the exact same amount of amusement.

"What? It's fun when you can go at the speed of light, really makes things blurry." Hitori commented as she stood up and stretched. Packing up her things and walking with Ozpin back to Beacon.

* * *

 ***trying to ignore the fact the story was last updated in August* HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! It's Tim and Bill here and We've brought you some nice and juicy Star Wars we hope you've enjoyed this so far! Tim and Bill...that sounds like an awful lawyer firm...**

 **B115: remember ladies and lads we do have a life outside Fanfiction and Wattpad. We both go to college and Tim also has multiple jobs to do which fills up our timetables. We also don't make this up as we go along, we kind of do, we decide what we're going to write next, consider its plausibility and publish it if and when we can. Thank you for your time. Now, to answer some questions from our reviewers.**

 **ArytomXIII: Thank you very much! And thank Bill for the intro he wrote the beginning half of the first chapter and did a splendid job with it! Damn I sound posh...**

 **Billmastergamin115: HI! Though we spoke five minutes before I wrote this and I know they were thrown, I have bruises on my face. *rubs my face down and they disappear, but my pride is wou-Healing very fast***

 **WindOfDeath: Well, that partially answers the first half of your question lol. But the other half is a better question and from the end of this chapter, the question should be extended by...a lot?**

 **Dan: Thank you! From both of us! Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **T: This entire thing is written between myself and Billmastergamin115 so be sure to check out his works and some of mine, if you enjoy more RWBY stuff then both of us have got more of that, though Bill also has a bit of Tokyo Ghoul and Fallout I believe so if you like that stuff then I highly recommend checking it out!**

 **T: If you have enjoyed be sure to favourite to show your support or if you're unsure but want to see more then hit the follow button! Don't forget to review, constructive criticism, memes and good stuff in general is always welcome, if you want to flame then just PM me and I'll let you go nuts because I'm a walking tank and a nice guy. And if you review just be aware that Bill becomes hyperactive and really difficult to calm down, so you're making myself and my split either laugh or suffer, I hope you're happy in advance!**


	3. Chapter 3: Community Service

**Authors Note:**

 **B - I'm sure we have all heard about Carrie Fisher's unfortunate passing. Timorem and I, Billmastergamin, give our condolences to her family and her fans.**

 **There are no words to describe the sorrow we are experiencing, especially for her family so soon after Christmas. For us Star Wars fans, Carrie was someone we all looked up to and a role model to many when Star Wars entered our lives.**

 **We carry the memory of Carrie Fisher within our hearts as someone who has played a part in all of our lives, now one with the Force and we will never forget her.**

 **Rest in peace and May the Force be with you Carrie Fisher/Princess Leia Organa, 1956-2016. We'll miss you.**

 **T - Amen.**

 **T - Also, happy Valentine's day and happy St Paddy's weekend, Ireland beat England in the Rugby, was at the bar watching the game with me pa to. Fair do's to Ireland, nice to see them win something! (I'm part Irish, part English and part German so technically I win either way.)**

 **B - ^**

 **;-"**

Lumen and Tenebris stood opposite each other whilst James Ironwood stood in between them with his usual blank expression. "Finally, after you two caused colossal damage to my Academy, the construction force was able to finish reconstruction just a few days before the new semester." Ironwood reminds them.

"Which we are truly sorry for, sir." Lumen comments followed by Tenebris with a terrified expression towards his brother addressing the General as "sir" for the first time.

Lumen looks at Tenebris with a delighted smile, "Don't look so terrified Tenebris; he is our superior so it would be right to be polite. Besides, we may enjoy this new chapter in our lives. This is a way to reinvent ourselves in the hopes of a better future." Lumen explains with his signature smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Tenebris asks curiously. "Many reasons. One, I think this will lead to a brighter future for the both of us and I had a good night sleep." Lumen replies as he holds the smile on his face.

"I advise you to take full advantage of the position you're in Tenebris." Lumen said delightfully.

"You should listen to...Lew-men? Ten-eb-ris?" Ironwood struggles to pronounce their names. "Look at that, finally using our names...ish." Tenebris says as he squints awkwardly at the General.

"Both of you, listen, you may speak to me casually behind closed doors, however, the other students and others under my command may find your casual speech towards me a little...disrespectful." Ironwood explains as lightly as he can. "Does it mean I have to say 'sir' when addressing and dismissing myself in front of you?" Tenebris asks as he squints harder.

"Yes," Ironwood replies monotonously without holding back.

The way which Tenebris squints, it becomes clear he wants to force crush something into oblivion, but simply replies with sigh of defeat. "Very well...Sir." Tenebris said bleakly as he accepts his position. "A sign of progress." Lumen comments cheerfully, "I'm so proud."

The slide doors of the airship open up revealing the appeal of Atlas Academy, "We're here gentlemen. I need you to stand behind me at all times until I dismiss you." Ironwood says monotonously.

"Why?" Tenebris asks. "Because we need to prove our loyalty before we earn our freedom. Something we have already lived through on-" Lumen stops in his words as his eyes direct towards the General, who is looking past his shoulder to listen, until Lumen finishes his sentence in Huttese "-on Korriban."

"Come on you two." Ironwood orders softly towards them, the brothers follow the General with hands behind their backs, still conversing in Huttese to each other as they walk. "Yes I remember and it is something I don't want to live through again. I didn't go through the tombs of Naga Sadow and Tulak Hord to be a slave again." Tenebris growls at Lumen with a fierce expression.

"You're not a slave, you're just under rules, something you haven't been under for years. Get used to it!" Lumen growls back.

"Will you two stop speaking in that language?!" Ironwood orders looking past his shoulder with a frown as clear as day. "No sir we cannot," Lumen replies in English with a delightful expression, "you see there are some things better kept to ourselves, our personal life and history and our knowledge." Lumen explains monotonously with grin. Ironwood scoffs at his response, "What could you possibly know?" Ironwood asks rhetorically.

Lumen and Tenebris face each other, sharing the same grin on their faces smirking at the ignorance of the General, "I should listen to you more often Lumen, I may enjoy this chapter in our lives." Tenebris said as he maintains the grin, "This will be fun." (T - Oooo I'm going to have fun with this prank war.)

The main gate entrance to Atlas Academy slid open slowly. The moment they step through the gates the attention of every student and soon-to-be students lock their attention of the brothers and the General, leaving the entire courtyard in a void of silence.

No one seemed to recognise the brothers, proving their facades hid their identities successfully; they seem awestruck and confused.

Lumen and Tenebris try to ignore the fact they're being watched by students and the to-be students but they cannot help but notice they're feeling a little bit special. The brothers continue to stare into space as they march towards the main building of Atlas Academy.

They witness and feel the same expression from more students and staff alike until they reach and enter the elevator leading to Ironwoods office.

"That was awkward!" Lumen said with relief, Ironwood looking at Lumen with confusion, "Tell me about it!" Tenebris agrees. "People already know about you." Ironwood replies, which the brothers look towards the General. "What," Lumen and Tenebris ask in unison.

"Every student and staff knows you two are the ones who got a free pass into Atlas. You will show them why when I make you and the ones you're inevitably paired with, the greatest team in Atlas." Ironwood explains with ease.

The brothers drop their shoulders in response to his plans for them, "The greatest team in Atlas? Why?" The brothers ask in unison and confusion. "Listen, Ozpin may think you're trustworthy enough to keep alive and be a useful ally; however I won't be as trusting as he is." Ironwood said disdainfully, unsurprising to the brothers.

"We understand sir and we will do our very best to prove our loyalty, over and over again." Lumen explains with ease.

"What about Hana, our sister?" Tenebris asks curiously. Ironwood looks past his own shoulder to face Tenebris, stern eyes meeting equal measures on this subject. "Your sister is being homed somewhere in the mountains, a manor. She will also have a private combat teacher five days a week." Ironwood explains as he walks out of the opening elevator doors and the brothers follow.

"We are grateful for your generosity and benevolence." Tenebris expresses with gratitude and a hint of sarcasm. "So now you're using kids to do your dirty work James?" A voice grudgingly familiar to Ironwood, "Qrow what are you doing here?" He growls.

Qrow spins Ironwood's desk chair with a glass full of an alcoholic beverage in his hand. "I decided I wanted to see the new blood. From what Oz' told me, you're going to struggle sitting down for a while." Qrow implies with a grin before sipping his drink.

"Uh...who is this?" Lumen asks without taking his eyes off Qrow. "Lumen, Tenebris, this is Qrow Branwen. He works for Ozpin directly to inform us of any hostile intent from...our enemy." Ironwood explains, he then looks directly at Qrow, "Out of my seat." Ironwood orders. Qrow looks at him with a grin, "What's the magic word?" Qrow asks to provoke anger, "Now!"

Qrow ups from the seat with slow and relaxed movement as he maintains the grin. Ironwood waits for Qrow to reply, before he explains with a vague answer. "The Queen's pawns are here." Ironwood's mood and expression shift to a more serious one, "Where?" Ironwood asks.

"Everywhere, even here at the academy." Qrow explains as he continues to walk on into the elevator. "Be cautious. I fear we don't have much time left before she makes her move. See you another time Black and White." Qrow grins as the elevator doors close on him

The brothers frown at their new nicknames, "He called me White!" Lumen said with disgust, "He called me Black! It's kind of fitting." Tenebris said with shocking acceptance. "Like it or not, you're stuck with that nickname. Qrow finds a nickname for everybody." Ironwood says as he seats himself behind his desk.

"Sir who is 'Queen'?" Lumen asks as he looks curiously at Ironwood, "Classified." Ironwood replies bluntly as he clasps his hands together. "But for now that subject isn't important, I have a task for you." Ironwood said as he relaxes in his chair. "Well let's hear it." Lumen said enthusiastically as he crosses his arms.

"I hope you made some friends at the Atlas Police Department, because now you're going to be working with them."

"Brilliant, I always wanted to work with police!" Lumen said cheerfully. "Oh great!" Tenebris said sarcastically.

Ironwood jumps from his chair, "You're going whether you want to or not. Be lucky I didn't have you imprisoned for life." Ironwood explains before sitting back into his chair. "At the end of the day you will come back here and head into your dorm room. Until your task is done, that's three weeks from now, you will be assigned teammates like every other student in this academy will." Ironwood explains, "You are dismissed."

Tenebris and Lumen dismiss themselves with an elegant posture and stern salute before turning away and heading towards the elevator. "You've made a swift change of attitude," Lumen said, "what made you change so quickly?"

"I'm not." Tenebris said as he looks to his side at Lumen, I'm just acting befittingly in front of our host, and I suppose I owe him at least my kindness for sparing us and giving Hana a place to stay. Don't get me wrong I am grateful." His more aggressive tone being brought down to something more clear and calm. "Still, isn't it weird?" He asks. "Whatever do you mean?" Lumen asks curiously.

"Can you not tell?" Tenebris asks as they enter the elevator and press the first floor button, the elevator shut close, "I get why Atlas has an army with the Grimm and all. But if you look at where they're positioned around the world, you will see they are not placed to strategically fight Grimm, but-" "-To protect against saboteurs." Lumen finishes, "but who would do such a thing?"

"The White Fang?" Tenebris suggests. Lumen contemplates on the possibility with a hum, "Possibly. But I doubt the White Fang have the resources or the manpower to perform such an act, either way, the Atlesian soldiers' superior training would dissolve the attack within an hour at most." Lumen explains.

"One thing is clear as day though. One question in the back of everyone's mind." Tenebris said.

"If this is the size of our army, then what are we expecting to fight?" Lumen asks suspiciously.

The elevator doors slide open. Both placing their arms behind their back and good posture, they walk out with this expression that produces an ominous presence, bursting a message through the air to any students or staff member that they are not to be messed with, unless you're one of them people that despite all odds seems to not be able to see the writing on the wall. (T - Cardin?...)

"On the way to the police station to be a pawn of the government." Tenebris said. Lumen groans in annoyance, "You really know how to kill someone's bliss, you know that?" He said, "Besides being a pawn of the government, you can also manipulate the system."

"What are you saying?" Tenebris asks. Lumen lifts a smile before replying in Huttese, "Obey the law, break it when no one is looking and abuse the exceptions." Lumen said before laughing mischievously.

Tenebris looks at him with a worrisome expression, "Are you aware you can be a little worse than I am?" Tenebris asks rhetorically before Lumen places a hand on his shoulder and looking at him in the eyes.

"I was joking. I just wanted you to shut up."

It doesn't take them long to find the Atlas Police Department. It was the same door they were dragged into by force. They have a lot of friends here.

"You ready to meet some old friends?" Tenebris asks with a grimace. "I live for days like this." Lumen replies cheerfully

The moment they enter the reception, it is surprisingly empty and the receptionist is asleep, seized the opportunity to rest.

Suddenly, the reliability of the Police Department Headquarters becomes debatable. Lumen approaches the reception desk to ring the bell, waking the receptionist, revealing how sleep deprived he is, "Can I help you?" He asks drowsily.

"We're here for the interview with the Chief Investigator, scheduled for 10:30 AM for Lumen and Tenebris Kallig." Lumen said monotonously. "Head through that door," he said rubbing his eyes as he points towards the double doors, "I'll tell him you've arrived."

"Thank you," Lumen said gratefully before leading Tenebris through the doors.

Through the doors, Tenebris and Lumen see at the far back of the room is the detective's Office behind a row of computer desks and state-of-the-art desktops and computer monitors.

As they walk they go noticed by those silently working a case.

Lumen politely knocks of the office door and walks in with Tenebris from behind. They both stand at attention in front of the desk, "Lumen and Tenebris Kallig reporting for duty sir-"

They come to a quick realisation that the Detective is snoring in front of them, resting his head of his arm.

Lumen and Tenebris have no idea what to this poor excuse of a Chief Investigator, "Sir?" Tenebris asks before the watch in the Detective Inspector's wrist goes off that causes him to jerk himself awake. The Detective Inspector turns off his watch and faces the two boys standing before him before pointing towards the two seats opposite the desk, "Take a seat."

Lumen and Tenebris pull out the chairs and seat themselves down. "Your shifts started 30 minutes ago." The Chief Inspector said. "Oh we were-" Lumen tried to finish, "We were with Ironwood." Tenebris finishes with an awkward expression.

"Ah, save it." The CI said before pouring coffee in his mug.

"Let me tell you something boys." The CI said with a stern expression. "The Atlas Police Headquarters only accepts the best in the City. No room for slackers. You got that?" He asks before sipping his coffee. "Yes sir," the twins said in unison.

"You have to be willing to go the extra mile. Are you? Are you willing to go the extra mile?"

"Y-Yes we are sure-" Lumen is interrupted by the CI's hand suddenly slapping the table with a loud bang before pointing to the two of them, "I don't think so!"

The office door slides open with a squeak, the three turn to the open door to find an office worker standing there, "Oh sorry sir, Farther Logan's here." He said.

There is a moment of silence between them before the CI speaks up. "Ok...let these two go first, let them go first." He said before getting up, revealing he isn't wearing any trousers.

The twins eyes widen and brows rise at the unpleasant sight of his yellow duck boxers, "Well, Lumen and Tenebris, welcome to the Atlesian Police Headquarters." CI said as he shakes their hands, Tenebris hesitating as he does so."If you would please follow Miller." The CI asks. "So any questions before you leave?"

Lumen leaves, but Tenebris turns to face him, "Put on some trousers you freak." He said before walking faster to catch up with Lumen.

Lumen and Tenebris follow Miller silently, "About the Chief Investigator…" Lumen said, "He's a great guy." Miller replies with respect.

"So… Who's Father Logan?" Tenebris asks with little curiosity. "A priest that comes down the Headquarters twice a year, we all go to confession to help get some nasty stuff off outer chest. Everything said between you and Farther Logan is never shared." Miller said. "Are you religious?"

"I follow a code, but my brother here is sort of a loose cannon." Lumen said. "Ah, okay then," Miller said before stopping in front of a small cabinet room. "Would you like to go first Tenebris?" Miller asks before holding the door open for him.

Tenebris groans in a childish manner before accepting, "Fine!" Stepping inside the dark cabinet and sitting down on the stool.

Tenebris looks to the curtain on his right, showing the silhouette of Father Logan, "Good confession now, son." He asks softly.

 **(T - In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. My last confession was 3 years ago. I seek not redemption for my own sins, for my song has not been heard, my voice not liberated. A single soul I may be, yet I stand amongst sinners and saints alike, those who've greater knowledge than myself, yet choose not to use it for all they teach. I thank God for all the good he has done for me, the love and comfort during my plights, and the calmness of an Angels arms as I weep not tears of joy, but tears of sadness and anger. I thank the lord my God for giving me the strength to continue to honour my promises to those who have fallen from my side, I sincerely hope they enjoy the choirs of your Angels; it is something most have longed to hear. Yet I know not the reason. God, I am heartily sorry for having offended you, because I dread the loss of Heaven yet accept the pains of Hell. But most of all because I have offended you, my God, who are all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve with the help of your grace, to help those around me, to carry their sin so they needn't have to. Amen. Give thanks to the Lord for He is good. For his mercy endures forever.)**

 **(T - Just wanted to note that we do know how confessions go :P or at the very least I do.)**

Tenebris isn't sure where to begin, "You start by saying 'Bless me father for I have sinned'." Father Logan said.

"Uh...bless me father for I have sinned...um...this is actually my first confession." Tenebris admits, "First time? Well I'm sure there are some things you would like to share." Father Logan said, "Where to begin...theft? Robbery? Taxes?" Logan asks. Tenebris remains silent for some time before saying, "Taxes. Always taxes."

"How about sex?" Father Logan asks, "Are you in a relationship?" Tenebris chucked a little before replying, "No."

"Are you a virgin?" Father Logan asks curiously, "No." before he laughs a little, "What? You think it's funny to fornicate with loose women?"

Tenebris hears someone snorting before realising what's going on. "Wait a minute," he said as he smiles.

"No, you wait a minute," The curtains slide open, revealing the entire police force bursting into laughter.

Tenebris looks towards Lumen, who is having trouble containing his laughter. Tenebris begins to laugh with them before the force introduce themselves to him, a tall and dark skinned man with ripped arms shakes his hand, "The names Terry, you come across anymore loose women, you let me know alright?" He asks jokingly.

Miller takes out his hand to shake him as well, "Tom Miller and my older, as you can see, uglier brother, jack."

"Jayden Parrish, how you doing?" She asks shaking both the brothers' hands. Then they both turn to the Chief Investigator, "Good sport." He laughs.

Then Tenebris turns to the prankster, Father Logan, "Logan Richter, Father Logan Richter." He said shaking his hand.

After the little bonding session, Lumen and Tenebris begin their shifts at the Police HQ.

 **(T - My turn to insert my tactical knowledge :3)**

It'd been surprisingly busy inside the station as they got a few minutes into their shift, though most of the different teams mostly kept to themselves, focussing on their case.

Lumen had been particularly focussed on personnel files whereas Tenebris had just set about reading previous case files exceptionally quickly. Right up until their names got called.

"Tenebris, Lumen! We've got something for you two to help with." At this the two brothers instantly snap to their feet. "How can we help?" Lumen asks with a light smile but serious nonetheless expression overall, Tenebris keeping a neutral expression as he stands next to his brother.

Miller looks at the two with a slightly raised eyebrow. "You're doing the dynamic duo pose thing." The brothers ignore the comment as Terry starts. "Bank Heist, several bodies, let's move." Terry's serious tone being all they needed to hear before the brothers made their way with them to the scene of the crime.

As they arrive outside they notice that the place must have been the source of a skirmish between the perpetrators and either the police or security, likely the former.

As the team entered with gloves on to prevent crime scene contamination, everyone set to work, Tenebris simply standing and looking around the place, every so often staring at an object.

Lumen however started examining the bodies, his eyes reflecting every detail he thought about as he examined the bullet wounds, removing a bullet with a pair of tweezers and examining it in close detail.

"Details, tell me what happened." At this one of the police officers on scene starts explaining. "Six men entered the bank with duffle bags, set down ECM Jammers to knock out the cameras and entered the bank armed with military grade assault rifles. The guards were either knocked out or shot, civilians rounded up, according to one of the tellers they all had a Semblance which became evident as one of them walked straight through the bulletproof glass and knocked out the teller in front of them. Apparently after that they grabbed the manager and went to the vault, grabbed the Lien and made their way to the front, had a firefight with us before entering an armoured van, they escaped in that van to an alleyway and torched it before we could get them. Probably had another vehicle waiting."

At this Tenebris gives off a deep hum, Lumen standing as he seals an evidence bag with the bullet inside. "The bullets fit the description of a custom bullet, likely for a Marksman rifle or a high powered pistol of some sort, not an Assault Rifle." Lumen says as Tenebris speaks up.

"They're trained, there were 4 men and 2 women a part of the operation in the building. But I think there's something else wrong with this. Show me the escape vehicle; I'll be taking a look at that myself." He says as he stares at a wall for seemingly no reason, Terry nodding, leading an officer to take him there.

At this the three investigators who are supposed to be watching over the two brothers look at each other. "Are they going to be in charge from now on?" Miller asks sarcastically.

"We're just doing as we are told Mr. Miller." Lumen says as he examines the rest of the bodies whilst humming a classical piece he'd once heard on a radio, Boléro or something like that. Miller rolling his eyes at Lumen's naturally formal and polite manner of speaking, even when he doesn't want it to be.

Well, most of the time.

Tenebris looked over the now husk of a vehicle obviously being destroyed through explosive means due to the debris surrounding the area and the large amounts of burn marks, that and Tenebris could see and smell the explosive residue inside and it didn't look good. "What do we know?" He asked quietly.

"Not much, this was the vehicle they escaped in but no other vehicle was spotted leaving the scene afterwards. Timing was weird though." At this Tenebris raised an eyebrow, deciding not to question the officer's incompetence, he isn't a detective after all.

"Tenebris, what have we got?" At this Tenebris doesn't turn his head, instead still focussed on the situation in front of him that he's constructing in his head. "Hey Jayden, mind getting a search team down here?" At this the female officer seemed confused.

"Why's that?" She asks, "Because A. The explosives used were both military grade and manually triggered from the sounds of it and B." At this Tenebris raises the vehicle upwards with the Force revealing a manhole. "I've found where they went."

Jayden nods impressed and calls in what Tenebris has found, Lumen being quick to point out that this was done by armed and trained individuals meaning traps and other things of the sort are likely.

Tenebris opted not to go with the search teams, instead electing to examine the Bank further before his suspicions are reignited. "That doesn't feel right…" his voice showed how irked he is by his gut feeling.

"Terry, I need to speak to some of the witnesses as well as the security footage." At this Miller walks up to the pair. "Already beat you on that first count. Witnesses say the same or similar things, six people entered and got everyone down, the teller was knocked out after one of them walked through the wall, grabbed a manager and went down to where they assumed the vault is before coming back up, manager didn't come back up." Now Tenebris is suspicious.

"Is there a body down in the vault?" At this the two investigators start catching on to what he's insinuating. "I'll ask the staff members who got dragged." "We'll run a background check on each of the staff members." At this they each nod and set to work.

"Sewers always smell bad." One of the members of the SWAT team murmured before Lumen walked by casually, unaffected by the smell. He sighs. "Why can't I be that stoic?"

"Miss Parrish, if you would be so kind as to escort us to the industrial district that would be lovely." At this Jayden nods and places a finger in the air, moving it in a circle. "Rally up, let's move. It's a long hike."

As they've continued, Lumen begins noticing that every turn and tunnel they take has a chalk marking and only those. "We're definitely heading the right way, there's chalk marking the direction they're heading." Lumen says. "Good eye, we'll stick to it." Jayden replies.

Back with Tenebris again.

"Well I think your suspicions are right, looks like two robbers walked out of the vault and not one, asked the staff members for a name and-"

"Jacob Desh. Ex-Atlas Academy teacher got hired as a manager six months ago, looks like he left the Academy on bad terms." Tenebris interrupts immediately, already knowing the information. "Well there's a motive."

"I took the liberty of searching the Academies archives for a student who can phase through objects and look which team came up." Terry explains before turning the screen to reveal four individuals each with a criminal record as well as training at Atlas, Team ARCY. Anarchy.

"Well I'll be damned." Miller said with little shock, "You two know them?" Tenebris asks. "Know them? We've arrested them." Miller replies to Tenebris's query. "Assault, Theft, Possession, you name it, they've done a lot of small time crimes." Miller explains before Terry explains why they're not in jail.

"The twins on this team have parents on the Council and one of them's father used to be the Chief Investigator before the one you know took over due to the previous one being charged with corruption. Damn straight."

At this Tenebris hummed to himself. "I'll radio in the possible suspects to Jayden-" At this Tenebris interrupts.

"Don't bother, concrete will be too thick, let me handle information." Tenebris says before closing his eyes and concentrating, getting the familiar feeling of chills up his spine as the information is sent.

Lumen pauses as he receives the information in the form of whispers in the Force, a look of determination crossing his face.

"Something the matter Lumen?" Jayden asks as they continue following the trail.

"We have suspects in mind that I'm sure you'll be familiar with by the sounds of it, however we do need to move fast and be cautious. These people aren't to be trifled with." Lumen explains.

"Who're the suspects?" At this Lumen raises a fist, everyone silently halting before Lumen looks up.

Lumen proceeds to sign what he needs everyone to do, the men and women in the SWAT team moving over to their designated positions, Jayden giving Lumen a boost up to the grate, he opens it very slightly, looking around, several men walking around with guns, two of which he could see match the description of the men Tenebris said to look out for.

He tapped his leg twice and he's slowly lowered again, closing the grate silently in the process.

He starts explaining quietly. "It's a garage of some kind. Likely for a mechanic or something similar." At this Jayden turns to the CO of the SWAT Team. "Get to the surface and call backup, me and Lumen will keep an eye on them."

At this the SWAT Sergeant nods and they start making their way over to a grate that will take them outside and hidden, Lumen and Jayden going to a grate at the back of the building and peeking outside, seeing no one around and no cameras.

Lumen opens up the grate fully and climbs out, helping Jayden climb up before Jayden draws her sidearm, her ballistic vest sporting the APD's logo in white much like the rest of her surroundings.

"You going to be okay without a weapon?" She asks, at this Lumen raises his arms in the air and says. "I'm armed." With a smirk.

Jayden shaking her head at him with a very slight smirk. "You're smiling," Lumen pointed out, "I know I am and I hate it." At this Lumen goes back to being serious. "I'll be fine; I can cope perfectly well without a firearm. Always detested the things anyway."

The building is two and a half stores tall, having its own clean power generation from what looks like a smaller wind turbine and several bio-engines. At the very least they're green. Lumen mentally comments, climbing over the gate that leads to the roof. "Never figured you for the humorous type."

At this Lumen internally smiles. "Never judge a book by its cover, always read the first few pages and the synopsis. Trust me." Lumen says, with a partial heavy heart.

Jayden doesn't press any further as she notices the emotion in his voice which he doesn't often show. At this, Jayden's radio quietly crackles to life. "Lemur Recon, this is Lemur Actual, requesting a status update please." It's Terry's voice.

Jayden quietly picks up her radio and speaks into it. "Lemur Actual this is Lemur Recon approaching target building on foot, multiple suspects inside, hold for further information." Lumen helps Jayden up to the roof before Lumen simply jumps up, Jayden rolling her eyes at him.

"Copy Lemur Recon, Lemur Strike and Lemur Actual are still moving into position for the siege. Out." Jayden crouch walks over to a panel with the 'danger of electricity' sign on it, being careful to avoid windows. Pulling out a tablet and opening up the panel as quietly as she can.

"The Police doing something illegal never thought I'd see the day." Tenebris comments inside Lumen's head leading him to frown. "Get out of my

head you imbecile. I'm busy." "Uh huh." At this Lumen realises what he's talking about before rolling his eyes and crouching beside her rather than behind her.

You could probably hear Tenebris's laughter from a mile away if he wasn't inside a soundproof armoured vehicle.

"How's it coming?" Lumen asks quietly, Jayden concentrating on the screen. "Almost...there." At this she presses a finger to her ear. "Lemur Actual this is Lemur Recon standby for link up."

"Copy, standing by for link up. Send it." At this Jayden presses a couple of buttons on the tablet, waiting for confirmation "Lemur Recon, connection established, maintain link."

"Copy that." At this Tenebris, Terry and Miller look through the cameras, seeing the money on the second floor being counted and placed into stacks, customers and mechanics on the ground floor whereas the Team and their old teacher are sat in a mini-lounge in a corner on the first floor.

"Attention all units this is Lemur Actual prep for breach, I say again, prep for breach. Targets have been confirmed, this is going to be hot, hostiles on the second floor are armed and dangerous. Lemur Recon standby to receive reinforcements to breach on floor one." "Copy all sir. Lemur Recon out." At this Lumen and Jayden share a brief high five.

At this, vehicles and civilians alike stop coming down the street as they're blocked off, the sewers also having a squad incase they try to escape that way. Three squads stack up consisting of Five Operators for the front where the entrance is largest.

Five Operators for the back where the staffroom is. Plus another five Operators for the roof with the addition of Lumen and Jayden making seven Operators in total for the roof.

"In position, awaiting go." An Operator says through the comm, several tense seconds happening before a single word is spoken through the comm. "Go." The five Operators on the bottom floor swiftly enter the building and shout at civilian and staff member alike to get on the ground which they all do. "Ground Secure."

In the back by the staff room, Operator One puts his hand on the door handle, nodding in sync with the second Operator opposite him. Once they reach three they commence the Push and go. Tactic, swiftly moving forwards with close quarters weapons. However, thankfully, no blood is shed as the staff members surrender and are promptly arrested. "Staff Secure."

At the same time, a flashbang enters through the floor one window, exploding as did the windows above them, quickly forcing the suspects to the ground and securing their arms, most of them resisting.

One kicked the officer off of him and fired a round before he was knocked out from behind, however, the bullet just spun directly in front of Jayden's forehead, Lumen walking over to her and picking it out of in front of her.

"Top floor secure, money is here, no casualties." One of the Operators says into his radio, an armoured truck arriving with another armoured car and a few squad cars.

"Are you okay?" Lumen asks Jayden, she seems distant, likely in shock. "I should be dead right now." At this Lumen smiles a little. "Benefits of having a fast reaction time and a useful Semblance. Shall we?" Lumen asks as he places a hand on her shoulder and gestures to the staircase, calming down quickly, she nods.

"If you were my age I might actually ask you out on a date. You're such a gentleman." Lumen lets out an amused smile. "I try."

"It works." Jayden chuckles as Lumen continues to give off the same smile, until he sets eyes on the criminals being put into the trucks.

Terry came to meet them both as they came down the stairs. "Nice work, this lot will be in jail for a long while, parents on the council won't do much in this case." Tenebris walks over to them as they received their praise. "Well, we did break in without a warrant."

"Eh, they were armed; we found drugs and the stolen money so we've got an

excuse." Miller responds with a lazy shrug.

Terry then looks at the brothers. "Despite being opposites, it looks like one can't seem to exist without the other with you two and you're both extraordinary assets. I'm proud to have you on my team." At this the brothers shake hands with Terry. "Well. Drinks are on Miller." Tenebris says as he lets out a scoff.

"Yeah, like you kids are old enough." Miller said, "We are though Miller, come on, I know a place nearby." Jayden says as she gives Miller the grin of the devil, the five walking towards a vehicle that resembled a more futuristic version of a sedan and it's also white, like pretty much everything in Atlas, Tenebris chuckling all the way at Miller's misfortune.

* * *

 **T - Well I for one am looking forward to the next few adventures, seeing as a Bank Robbery was solved in literally the equivalent of two hours...Lumen and Tenebris are OP…**

 **T - Oh and as a note, Tenebris and Lumen are not based off the two of us as much as it would seem coincidental and I can at times relate to Tenebris. The two were entirely thought up by Billmaster, I just help with certain pieces of knowledge he either doesn't have reliable access to (Tactical, Militaristic, Political, Scientific etc) or just Characters in general and ideas to push the story forward. I think you'll like what we have in stall, I sure as hell do. No spoilers but I think we'd be best friends in real life. Well, maybe.**

 **B - They may be OP, but not indestructible. Also T I know you in real life, we're definitely besties.**

 **T - I was talking about Firebird dude…**

 **B - We should just leave at that…**

 **T - True. Anyway! That'll be it for this chapter, I hope you have enjoyed as much as I have, be sure to follow and favourite this story if you want to see more and we'll be seeing you...next time. Bai :3**


	4. A Punny Rap Battle

**T - So...this isn't a chapter, instead this kind of started out as a pun war when Billmaster said a bunch of Star Wars puns...yeah I'll just start from there, I have no words other than this entire thing is completely freestyled, both of us came up with each of these from the tops of our head, anyway. Enjoy!**

 **Warning this battle contains a grand total of two swears. I'm actually very impressed I managed to keep it at such a low number.**

 **B -** Star Wars puns

"Lets saber the moment."  
"I'm sorry if that was FORCED"  
While getting electrocuted, "It's so shocking."  
While force choking someone, "I thought you quit choking."  
"Is it me or is it really Hoth in here?"  
"Here, have a can of choka-cola."

 **T -** Heheheh, the choka-cola one got me. Also, RWBY - Uptown Funk [AMV] Luke K  
It's so brilliant XD

 **B -** I shall saber the moment when listening to this music.

 **T -** Saber it whilst you can, but don't make me feel like it was forced, it tends to get a bit hoth when replaying it over and over again. SO try not to coke on the choka-cola. *puts on shades*

Yang is my Spirit Animal.

 **B -** Well this is a SHOCKING development.

 **T -** That was a little forced, but true, it's shocking, this Laptop is getting a little hot though and considering the weather I don't think I want to saber it. But the same time I've got 4 cans of choka-cola left. And here I thought I quit choking. Oh well, not as shocking as the fact I'll probably be drinking qui gon jin later.

A little too hoth* I fucked it that was my obi wan chance D:

 **B -** I challenge thee!

 **T -** Do not challenge someone who's spirit animal is Yang Xiao Long to a Pun War. You. Will. Lose.

 **B -** It will be Grimm, but it will definitely be a yang to watch. So, xiao we?

 **T -** Alright, I'll start it off with a Yang, but don't expect me to Phyrra any punches, this will be GRIMM. Oh and you Blake it, you Buy it.

 **B -** I will have the UDDER satisfaction of beating you. From Dust till Dawn you will feel the shame of defeat.

 **FIGHT!**

 **T -** That's grate, nice bait, but please let sleeping Beowolves lie, ren. Otherwise you're going to experience what happened when Ruby Rose to the occasion, a new sensation of trepidation as well as the desolation and desecration of your nation that went off with Yang, a pun master gradually gettin' faster though it's not a Semblance of what my usual bars on par with.

I'm Nora near her majesty, her puns strike like the lightning of Valkyrie's, but wait man it's not time to Schnee ya later despite by this point I'm asking Weiss so salty? If you have to continue on this Crescent path then I hope you get a decent laugh as I snap a picture of you fallin' on your Velvet ass!

 **B -** It is Vytal that you leave now before I give you this FREEZER BURN, unless you have an ironwood shield you will, Atlas-t you will finally see that is is not a simple wok. Face it boy, you don't have the Mantle to beat me! Go back home and get some Weiss cream. Trust me, I will burn to a Cinder. Because at the end of the day, all the Ruby's and Emerald's will be thrown at me.

 **T -** *cough cough* Speaking of freezer burn, I think it's Vytal you don't leave yourself exposed otherwise Milo self esteem can cause a Scarlatina to appear on your cheeks though not as good as Rose it's no bother as I'm about to be on Jaune path, my tomahawk will cleave straight through your chest and make you Fall but please remember to Cinder a postcard from Hell because if you come back I will Gambol my way through the Shroud, end it all with Kaleo, Yang Yang, it looks like it's a-Pyrrha day that all hearts will be broken.

Stoke the Flames and grill it with a Junior Detective, nowhere near Batman but Atlas Beggars can't be Choosers as Emerald would say "It's a Yangin' day for some Lionhearts and Strudel." Mercurya end with an Aresnal and indefinitely declaring you have a Goodwitch, my Maiden is a little on the Weiss side but I'm sure it'll be alright so long as you don't Blake her. Otherwise you Buy her for double the price of the time when you started "I've got you in my sights…".

 **B -** Careful not to use up all those puns of yours, it must cost you quite the Penny to be able to use them. I am the Beacon that lights the path in the Emerald Forest and offers protection from the Black Sun, without me, you would just be a dusty old Qrow, this is my Vale boy, just Scroll down and see the documents. I am the CRDL of this battle, xiao we settle this once and for all?

 **T -** If you're stuck I'm not sure I can offer you a hand despite the fact I'm an Arm's length ahead of ya at all times, Ozpin can attest to this as I fly by with N-sync RWBY load, Billmaster of Disaster, I'm the Caster of Calligraphy, the Master of the barter but nowhere near the Martyr to take on the Torchwick, you seen his gang Roman round the streets?

I think you'll be chewed up like Arkos, the White Rose of the Tudors burnin' ya motherfuckin' Ass off! (AHAHAHA) Witchcraft, Bitchcraft, the art of Smiling Sweetly, whilst I Murder ya bars with nothin' but Creativity, however Summer puns are Destined to be reused, how about a penny for your thoughts after Ruby shoots it? Or am I being a Weiss-ass right now? What? Weiss so serious? Oh sorry, am I getting a little bit Meticulous? Ridiculous. It can only take I don't know xiao long to come up with all this until ya Forever Fall, Salem ya Fate with another Grimm Curriculum. Suddenly ya Wilt and Blush and nothin' is really Beautiful but rather I'm a little Beastly and yes I've exhausted my puns but JNPR Berries allow me to go for another run…

 **B -** I can already see the Summer Rose red on your face so hot you're melting Atlas, quick get on the Arc because you're about to get washed away JNRR, I'm bringing in the RNJR, you're about to crumble and when it falls you better have a good landing strategy before I send you away in a rocket propelled locker.

 **T -** I think your Technique could use a little work, but here's an act of Goodwitch that I promise won't HURT. This isn't a Summer destination on this Arc, I'm dragging you with me to a Roman Catholics HELL since I doubt the RNJR can defeat my Ironwood armour, I'm an Atlesian Knight that can stop even the Yang's of Adam's Armada. Now listen closely I think it's Time we Salem the deal, because this feels like a Steal especially since I've got Emerald at my side. Cinders to Cinders, Diamonds to Diamonds it appears ya have to collect a Salem rate pair of Jaune's STRIPPED PYJAMAS. Arkos I have to go to round two, eh, I'm a Weiss guy what can you do?

HEY! Yang on right there, I can be Weissest if I want to, quit Yangin' my chain and give up like Qrow and Drown your Sorrows if ya want to. Bad luck mate because you're a Semblance of what I've become, the Pun-Master's Disciple but honestly I'm impressed you've lasted xiao long. Bah! What does it matter? Your ass'll soon be in Tatters as I pull the Poles from it to the point I'll probably find bits of a Penny that was sliced and shattered. I'm so glad you've Ruby Rose to the challenge but unfortunately things are going to end off Blake for you as I Weiss the end of your history with the sound of the Yang of my Tummy Rumbling so Xiao Long and Goodbye, thanks for playing but you're finished, your Grimm time has come to its Valkyrie's end and neither an Aura Nora rhyme can get you out of it this Time! Now Klein, would you be as Kind to show out our Billmaster? Thank you sir and enjoy your stay at the Town of Salem.

 **B -** You're A-lien to this level of savagery boy, at least I don't need to reuse puns to gain this Pyrrha-c victory, but at the very least this will be a Tai. I can see you're hyperventilating, here, I will turn on the Raventilation shaft, but don't worry, Winter is coming, but I bet Qrow knows how to make her come faster (heha), your Taiyangulations are failing TimoremCordeNostradamus because I am unbound by death.

 **T -** "Boy" That's Zwei I've been called that, since it's partially true however this makes you my Toy. You're the puppet, I'm the master, the Ironwood that made this turn into a slight disaster faster than you can say. "Hi! I'm here to ruin everything!" You're an outdated meme, don't make me bring Neopolitan into this as all the fanboys icescream at the implications of her own master. Now if I have your attention I'll be like Master Yang and go for the Wang then get some Tai after this you want some?

My man this is the plan I can only Oobleck at the prospect of reaching the Sun. Don't wok with Wukong he's a bit too strong, unlike Neptune in which case all I need is to spit a rhyme and he'll scream and since I'm a Sadist that's me living the Dream of the melodic kind. Oh and Weiss, do remember to cover your nose when you Schneisse...Let me drag you into the Lumen of this situation and show you how much of a Tenebris I can be, a conniving, cacophony of laughter, Tyrian's the one that I'm honestly after. Frankly if I had a White Fang I'd consider it pretty normal until suddenly it turns Blake which is likely to be a disaster, the root of all problems for this Magic caster.

But that's enough of this, xiao long, farewell, it's time to say Goodbyyyyee! ^^

 **T - WHO WAN? YOU DECIDE!**

 **FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW FOR MORE BILLMASTERGAMIN AND TIMOREM GALORE!**

 **I feel like an 12 year old again XD**


End file.
